Duty and Choice
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Bedith Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do a Edith/Bertie modern AU, hope you like it and it's not too unbelievable!

* * *

"Here you are, plowing away as usual."

"Don't mind me, just trying to keep your company afloat so you can maintain your carefree lifestyle." Bertie Pelham sarcastically replied to his cousin as he looked around the newly moved in office.

"You really should try and decorate a bit Bertie, I know you like order but this place is bordering on clinical. Why don't you let me pick out some things for you to hang on the walls?"

The office was spacious but rather bland, it did however offer a nice view of the river from it's place on one of the highest floors in the middle of London's financial district.

"Even if I refuse I know you'll do it anyway so knock yourself out." Bertie answered without looking up from the spreadsheets he needed to review

"Don't worry, they'll be perfectly manly and tasteful. No one will suspect your 'delicate' cousin was responsible."

"Peter, it's 2016 no one cares about that anymore."

"Come along to the next board meeting and we'll see if you still think that." Peter sharply replied. "You'll be there anyway, now that you are the new Chief Financial Officer. You have to give the reports and such...so how are you finding it?"

Bertie turned his attention to his cousin and teased

"I never thought I'd see the day, is Peter Pelham actually taking an interest in Hexam Corporation?"

Peter let out a short laugh and took a seat across the desk from Bertie

"Oh God no, you know I think it's all terribly dull. I was asking more about you, you're not in the Army anymore, you'll have to have a bit of a social life. And now you have a powerful position at a major corporation, you finally moved out of Aunt Harriet's and found yourself a nice flat, you're young and handsome in a puppy dog sort of way, you'll have to beat them off with a stick!"

"And end up in the gossip pages like you? I'd rather not. That might be fun for you but I'd rather get on with my work and live sort of a...quiet life. And I only lived with mother for five months while I found a suitable place." Bertie defended himself as his cousin looked at him skeptically.

"All I'm saying is you should get out and meet people, you're a lovely man and a great friend and it's a crime that I'm the only one that has a chance to see it."

"I do have friends, Lots of them actually."

"Bertie, they are all scattered at Army bases. I meant in London, like it or not your Army life is over and you should start acting like a civilian. I want you to come to a party with me tomorrow night."

"Peter I'd really rather-"

Peter could tell some excuse about tomorrow being a Thursday and him needing to work on Friday would be coming so he quickly cut Bertie off

"It won't be a raging den of vice, just simple cocktails after the dinner hour at someone's house. You can make an appearance for two or three hours and still be home in time to read a bit and get plenty of sleep for work the next day."

Bertie looked around his sparse office and thought for a moment, he really didn't get out much. That was mostly fine with him but it was an issue that Peter was really his only friend in town. Occasionally old Army colleagues would stop in town for one reason or another but all their talk seemed to be of the past or things Bertie wasn't apart of anymore. He was making a new life in London and he needed people to add to it.

"Who is this person whose house I'll be invading?"

"Her name is Rose Aldridge, she's a darling and you'll love her. One of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, she's married to a lovely man named Atticus, he works in banking. Maybe you two will be able to talk about financial things or something." Peter offered to try and sweeten the deal, he figured if Bertie might be able to put in some work while he was there he might be more willing to go.

"And she's ok with having a stranger come into her house?"

"Yes, Bertie. How do you think people meet new people?" Peter impatiently said then continued

"There is one thing, I have a small meet up I have to go to before then so I'll just have to meet you there-"

"Peter, you're joking!" Bertie nearly shouted. Going to a strangers house by himself was not something he looked forward to doing.

"I am not, and I already told Rose to expect you so if you blow it off it will be terribly rude. Just make conversation with people for no more than an hour then I'll be there. I promise."

Bertie tried to give Peter his most annoyed look as he returned to his work

"Good. You'll have a fun time, I know it. And wear something smart, you'll never know who you'll meet." 

* * *

"You must be Bertie!" a young and energetic woman greeted Bertie at the door of a rather large house on the best street in a fashionable enclave of young professionals and growing families.

"Peter told us all about you, we're so glad the cousin he always talked about finally got out of the military. He missed you so much, and now you're working together! How lucky you two are!"

Bertie hadn't managed to get a word out but Rose had proceeded to take his coat and bring him through to the party as he passed little clusters of people who clearly already knew each other.

"Thank you for having me, it's very kind." Bertie finally said as he offered up a bottle of wine

"Oh any friend of Peter's is a friend of ours, and thank you so much for this. Please put it over by the bar, then grab yourself a drink and feel free to mingle." Rose commanded as she flittered off, Bertie felt that he was just in the middle of a tornado but then went to set the bottle where Rose asked.

He then saw a young woman working to organize the bottles of booze and wine, trying to keep the bar area somewhat functional.

"Sorry to add to your workload but the host- er, Rose told me to put this here." Bertie said as he tried to find a place between the cocktail napkins and used glasses to set the bottle

"Of course, Rose can get loads of people to come to a party but keeping it organized is a different matter." The woman commented with a teasing smile as she finished throwing empties in a bag

Bertie was struck by how in control the woman seemed and also by how beautiful she was, it was sort of a different kind of beauty. Not something you would see on a magazine cover, kind of an old fashioned beauty. Delicate fine features and a cream complexion with wavy strawberry blonde hair, but it was something he took notice of.

Bertie only smiled in response, not sure of what to say next. He didn't have Peter to retreat to yet, and it seemed if he was going to be talking to a stranger here it might as well be her.

"Have you known Rose long?"

"Yes, her whole life. I'm her cousin, Edith. Edith Crawley."

Edith confidently stuck out her hand waiting for him to shake it

Bertie complied and said "Edith, nice to meet you. I'm Bertie Pelham."

"Bertie? That's an old fashioned sort of name isn't it?"

Bertie wasn't offended in the least at her question, he was just happy he managed to find someone to talk to

"It's either 'Bertie' or 'Herbert' so which one would you choose?"

Edith laughed at his joke and Bertie felt himself smile

"I suppose 'Bertie' really is the better choice then."

"I'd like think so, and I'm sorry but isn't your name 'Edith'? I haven't heard that one very much recently."

Edith took his point in stride and smiled again, Bertie liked the way she smiled and could see himself getting used to it

"You're absolutely right, I have no room to judge. I'm afraid my mother was a bit obsessed with Wharton around the time I was born." Edith offered by way of an excuse

Bertie nodded his understanding and automatically said "I think it suits you very well."

Bertie quickly thought to him self ' _Are you flirting with her? You've just met her.'_ And looked away to hide his blush

"Thank you, that's very kind." Edith smiled again, she didn't know whether it was at what he said or the bashful way he did it.

"You look like you're swamped back there, can I lend a hand?" Bertie offered as an excuse to busy himself with something and also to try and continue talking to Edith

"That would be wonderful, you don't mind do you?" Edith earnestly asked and Bertie felt there was no way he could say no

"Not at all, truthfully I don't really know anyone here and I'm not one for small talk. My cousin is supposed to meet me here, he insisted I come so here I am." Bertie admitted as he stepped behind the bar and began to dump out empty beer bottles in the sink

"I'm not one for small talk either, so I guess we're stuck with each other." Edith gave him another friendly smile

Bertie caught himself staring at her smile just a bit too long then tried to recover

"Yes, I suppose we are."

Bertie and Edith had the bar organized and clean fairly quickly then positioned them selves just off to the side and continued their easy and flowing conversation. Bertie mentioned his job but brushed it off as only a 'glorified accountant'. Edith told him that she owns and runs a magazine with the help of her wonderful editor. They quietly began to get to know each other more, laughing at each other's jokes and finding refuge from the party in each other.

Bertie's pocket buzzing gave them a pause in the conversation

"Sorry, just let me check this." Bertie apologized as Edith took the chance to refresh their drinks

' _So sorry but something came up. Won't be able to make it, on my way to Majorca now. I do hope you enjoy yourself. Sorry again. I'll make it up to you I promise. See you when I get back -P.'_

Bertie shook his head and laughed at his cousin's message, Peter did have the habit of dropping everything and rushing off on vacation, usually with someone he just met. He supposed the unlimited access to funds and lust for life contributed to it, as the CFO of the company Peter owned it was quite annoying but as his cousin and close friend it only endeared Peter more to him. No one enjoyed life more than Peter. Bertie also saw he had been at the party more than two hours, normally he'd be counting the minutes until he could make a polite exit but talking to Edith seemed to make the time go faster.

"Something funny? I saw you laughing at your phone." Edith asked as she handed him his refilled drink

"It's just my cousin that was supposed to meet me here, he's not coming because he had to run off to Spain for something, or someone more likely."

"Sounds glamorous, we should all be so lucky." Edith commented as returned to her seat

"Glamorous is definitely one way to describe cousin Peter."

"Peter...Peter Pelham is your cousin?! I didn't realize, tell him I said 'hello' whenever he gets back."

"You know him?" Bertie asked, curious to find out more details, possibly why Peter hadn't thought to introduce the two of them sooner.

"Just a little, I wrote a profile on him for the magazine a few months ago, it was a lot of fun. He's quite the character."

Bertie smiled at Edith's good opinion of his friend

"He certainly is, I know he has a bit of a reputation but he's a good man, when it comes down to it."

At that moment Rose came rushing over

"Edith, do you have your phone? Daisy just called me, apparently Marigold is running a high fever and she thinks she should go to hospital. She's been trying to get a hold of you for ages."

"Oh damn it! Rose can you call a cab?" Edith cursed her self as she went in search of her coat in the next room as Bertie and Rose instinctually followed to see Edith tearing through a pile of jackets as Rose ordered the cab

"I left the damn thing on silent." Edith angrily muttered after she finally found it and and put her phone back in the pocket

"Is everything alright? Can I help with anything?" Bertie worriedly asked

"Everything is fine except that I'm the world's worst mother, my daughter is sick while I've been-" Edith stopped herself before she said anything that would be dismissive or rude to Bertie.

"There is one right around the corner, Edith." Rose added trying to be as helpful as possible

She truly had enjoyed talking to him, he was genuinely a nice and interesting man who talked to her like a person, which was rare these days. It also didn't hurt that she found his smile very kind and his dimples charming.

"I have to go, I really enjoyed talking to you Bertie, please don't forget to tell Peter 'hello' for me. Rose thank you so much, I'll talk to you soon." Edith quickly said as she was rushing out the door.

Bertie's head was still swimming with the knowledge that Edith had a daughter that he didn't even think to stop her and ask for her phone number, it would have been crass anyway she clearly was in a panic. He probably should go with her, just in case she needed anything, before he could go for his jacket Rose linked her arm through his

"I'm so sorry to have not spoken to you all night, you must think I'm a terrible host..."

Rose's voice trailed off as Bertie looked behind his shoulder through the windows to see Edith getting in a cab and speeding off.


	2. Chapter 2

Bertie was just packing up for the day when Peter came strolling into this office

"He returns! And just in time to start the day!" Bertie joked as he gave Peter a hug around the shoulders

"I'll have you know that I just touched down not two hours ago and this was my first stop, I thought you'd applaud my dedication to the firm."

"Of course I do, I'm sure those two weeks on the beach were a part of vital market research." Bertie said as he sat back down at his desk happy to speak with Peter

"I'm picking up on your tone and actually it was exhausting, the next time three young men convince you to fly them all to some exotic locale for an undetermined amount of time just leave the bar." Peter tiredly said as he poured himself a glass of water

"I'll keep that in mind, I hope you'll be sticking around long enough for the board meeting next week?"

"Do I really have a choice? More importantly a little bird told me that you enjoyed yourself at Rose's. In fact I heard you spent most of your time squirreled away in a corner with someone."

Bertie nervously laughed as he thought back to the party two weeks ago, he really did have a nice time speaking with Edith but after learning about her daughter he had to assume that she was taken. Smart, beautiful, interesting and accomplished women weren't just running around single, and her having a child had to mean someone had to have brains enough to not let her get away.

"I did have a nice time, thanks for making me go."

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Who is she Bertie? Did you take her on a date yet?"

Bertie blushed under his cousin's questioning gaze

"It's nothing like that, we just chatted. I'm pretty sure she's spoken for anyway. But she does know you, do you remember an Edith Crawley? She said she did a piece on you for her magazine."

At the revelation Peter's mouth hung open

"Edith Crawley?! Lady Edith Crawley? Reddish hair, big brown eyes, tall slender thing? A bit quiet? Smells of old money?"

"She didn't mention the Lady part but yes, that was her." Bertie was a bit confused at Peter's intense reaction

"Bertie, you're very sweet but you're as dense as a bag of doorknobs. Edith Crawley is very single."

"She is?" Bertie's interest peaked at the news

"Yes, she is. I can't believe you don't remember this, but I suppose you were in some awfully hot country doing very important things for the Queen. About three years ago Edith was engaged to the owner of that magazine she runs, she started writing for him and it blossomed from there. After he tidied up his first marriage they became engaged, Edith had their daughter and they were planning the wedding. One day the poor man goes missing, can't find him for days. He turns up beaten to a pulp on the banks of the river, apparently some mugging gone wrong. It touched off all sorts of opinions on crime reduction and all that..."

Bertie took in the heavy news silently as he thought about what a major loss that must have been, Peter continued

"...Of course it was awful for her, but she ended up inheriting her little publishing empire and now she's quite the catch, a few cash strapped men have went for her but she's smart enough to sniff that out. When she did the piece on me I tried to get her to tell who threw themselves at her but, sadly she didn't deliver in the gossip department."

"How terrible for her." Bertie finally spoke

"Time heals all wounds Bertie, when we met she certainly seemed out of mourning. Now here is her phone number and you're going to call her and ask her on a date." Peter declared as he found her contact information in his phone

"Peter, no I can't I barely know her."

"Yes, you can. Did you like her? Would you like to talk to her more? Do you think she liked talking to you? Do you have enough funds to buy her a meal?"

Bertie nodded 'yes' to each simple question as Peter put his phone on Bertie's desk and placed himself in front of the door

"Good, now there is her number. I'm not letting you leave this room until you call her."

Bertie reluctantly got out his phone and dialed the number but before pressing the call button he looked up and said

"You know I could physically remove you from in front of that door if I wanted to?"

"I know you could, but I also know you won't. Go on then, call the woman."

Bertie did as he was told and quickly heard another voice on the line

"Hello?"

"Hello, yes is this Edith Crawley?"

"It is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Bertie. Bertie Pelham, we met about two weeks ago at your cousin's house."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, probably Edith recalling exactly who 'Bertie Pelham' was, he didn't blame her he really was calling her out if the blue but it did feel like an eternity.

"...Oh! Bertie! Yes Bertie Pelham the 'glorified accountant' of course I remember. How are you?"

He positive response put Bertie a little more at ease

"I'm well, trying to keep busy you know. How...How are you?"

Bertie had to turn his chair away from Peter at the door silently mouthing 'Get to it'

"I'm alright, I do feel bad about running out on you at Rose's but there was bit of an emergency, but everything turned out fine, so I am sorry about that."

"Oh, please don't be. It's completely understandable, I was sorry to see you leave..."

Bertie silently cursed himself for being too open with his feelings so soon, and over the phone as well

"Oh..." Edith's reaction hung in the air between them and Bertie decided to go all in

"Yes, in fact I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to get lunch with me sometime? Possibly...tomorrow?"

There was another pause at the other end

"...Um, well, yes I would actually. I usually break around 12:30. Will that work?"

"That sounds perfect, you pick and text me to let me know where." Bertie said anxious to get off the phone so there wouldn't be another opportunity for him to embarrass himself.

Edith agreed and they ended the call, Bertie turned around to see Peter smiling and nodding at him

"I have a feeling you are going to thank me one day." 

* * *

Across town Edith set her phone back on the drafting table

"That sounded like an interesting call." Laura Edmunds her editor smoothly asked

"I've just been asked out on a date." Edith plainly said, a bit surprised at the turn of events, not more than two minutes ago she was discussing a possible feature on indigenous people in the Amazon rainforest and now she has a lunch date set up with that sweet man she met at Rose's party.

"Another fortune hunter?" Laura cynically asked

"No, I don't think so. His family owns Hexam corporation and he works high up in the financial department, it sounds like he runs it in fact."

"Hexam?"

"Yes, the plastics corporation, although he didn't talk much about it."

Laura seemed to swallow a question but then asked

"Financials? He wouldn't be Bertie Pelham would he?"

"Yes, that's him. How'd you know?" Edith wondered, Bertie presented himself as not a huge player in the business, and he certainly didn't give off the air of a hot shot businessman

"I know you don't pay much attention to business news but it was a big story when he came on. Hexam was hemorrhaging money and he left a promising military career to right the ship, it had a lot to do with family loyalty it seemed. And as it turns out he's doing fairly well."

Edith seemed a bit proud at the tid bit Laura shared "How interesting."

"So how did he sweep you off your feet? Tell you the third quarter projections?" Laura teased and Edith went about going through photo selections

"He hasn't swept me off my feet, we're just going for lunch. He was at one of Rose's parties and we talked for a while, he was very nice."

"Well, do let me know how it goes."


	3. Chapter 3

Edith rushed along the street and into the cafe she picked out, she was at work and lost track of time and was about 15 minutes late, she hoped Bertie hadn't given up on her and was still there.

She brushed past someone coming out and scanned the room for him, and she saw him at a small table along the wall. He had a relieved smile on his face and lifted his hand up to signal her and stood as she made her way over.

"I'm so sorry, we are swamped at the moment and I lost track of time. You must think I'm very flighty but I promise I usually am punctual."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you showed up."

Bertie immediately regretted saying that, it would take a lot to convince Edith that he was worthy of her and seeming desperate wouldn't help his case.

Edith smiled in response as she sat down across from him, the table was small, so much so that if they wanted they could easily hold each other's hand. The pair were nervously smiling at each other, unsure of how to start until Bertie said

"It's nice to see you again."

"Yes! You too, I am sorry I rushed out of Rose's, but I had and emergency on my hands."

"I gathered that, and everything turned out well enough?" Bertie said with a concerned look on his face

"As well as can be expected, but now we know that Marigold is allergic to strawberries."

"Marigold? Is that your daughter?"

Edith still didn't know exactly how to go about telling dates about her daughter, she was such an special and sacred part of her life that she didn't want to share that with someone she was just going to see a few times. But it was also so important and Marigold was obviously her primary concern that it seemed dishonest to not be upfront about it in the beginning. What happened at the party forced Edith's hand, Bertie found out the first night they met that Edith was a mother with a young child, but he still wanted to see her again. She hoped that was a good sign.

Edith hadn't thought much about dating after Michael died, in fact the first year he was gone she thought she couldn't possibly ever open herself up to get hurt again and she had plenty to focus on with a baby and a magazine to run. After a while a few men would try and get involved with her, she was never that interested but her family encouraged her so she thought she'd give it a try. After she found out that one of them might have had more monetary motivations she swore that it would take someone special for her to even consider going down that road.

She didn't know if Bertie was that person, but she had an immediate good feeling about him. The way he pitched in at Rose's, and their conversation after. How he really seemed to be listening to what she was saying and how he said everything with openness and honesty. Too many times she would meet men in Bertie's position, high power job with a load of money, who were only out to impress you with how witty they could be and were constantly on the lookout for opportunities to mention how much money they had.

To her Bertie seemed like a solid sort, the kind of person you'd want to call if you had car trouble and right now that appealed to Edith very much.

"Yes, that's her." Edith simply answered she wasn't sure how much he wanted to hear about her and she didn't want to take a chance and scare him off.

"And how old is she?" Bertie conversationally asked, of course Peter gave him some vague details but he wanted to hear it from Edith

"She's about to turn 3 in a few months." Edith proudly said

"That's a busy age, you must have your hands full."

"It certainly is and I do, but I have help. There's a nanny and Marigold is about to start nursery school, but it's a miracle if I leave the house in the morning without some sort of food on me."

"Well you look very nice today, even if there are food stains." Bertie earnestly said as Edith felt a slight flutter in her stomach at his compliment

"That's very sweet." Edith automatically said as a waiter came to take their orders.

The two of them placed their orders, it turns out the cafe was a favorite place for both of them, Bertie liked coming on Sunday afternoons for a big lunch and a chance to read the papers amongst people as his excuse for a weekly social outing. Edith liked to have Daisy the Nanny bring Marigold two or three times a week for lunch while she was at work. The food was simple and well made and the big windows in front let in a good amount of natural light, and it gave her a chance to slow down and catch up with her daughter in the middle of a hectic day.

"So you mentioned that you started a new job recently, how is that going?" Edith asked, she felt that she had done most of the talking the night at Rose's and she wanted to know more about him

"It was a bit of a mess when I started, we're finally sorting it out. But it's all a bit dull you wouldn't want me to bore you."

Edith recognized the casual self depreciation that she often used herself and pushed for him to tell her more

"If I thought it would be boring I wouldn't have asked..." Edith cheerfully said "...go on then."

Bertie brightened at her determination to get to know him

"Are you always this persistent?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Edith replied without a beat as Bertie smiled again at her wit

"Alright, but I've warned you. I oversee the financial well being of the corporation, that our head isn't underwater. It involved lots of reports and projections and mostly keeping our board of directors happy."

"So you must be very important then, I'd imagine many jobs depend on you doing yours well." Edith offered as the waiter returned with their drinks

"I don't know if I would say that, but it sometimes feels that way." Bertie conceded hinting at the enormous pressure of his position

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I enjoy working for my family, helping them secure our family's future as old fashioned as that sounds. But day to day can get a bit tiring at times. I do miss being in the Army sometimes." Bertie said without prompt, he already felt comfortable enough around Edith to share his personal feelings

"Why did you leave then?"

"The simple answer is because Peter asked. But my mother always expected me to join the company at some point and I guess eight years is enough to 'play soldier' as she said. It was the right time anyway, I had a rough tour in Afghanistan and the company was in trouble. I'll miss it though." Bertie said with a sad smile.

"Parental expectations can be heavy at times." Edith sympathetically said

"Yes, they can. I think it's tricky to find a balance between keeping yourself happy and making sure you do right by your family."

"You don't think they can be the same thing?"

Her comment caused Bertie to pause for a moment, to him it seemed that whatever he wanted to do his mother found some sort of fault with. His adult life had been a balancing act between his desires and fulfilling what his mother called 'his responsibilities'.

"I suppose if you're lucky. But many of us aren't."

"Bertie, it seems you have a great sense of duty." Edith hoped he took that as the compliment she meant it as and not that she was trying to make fun of him

"Thank you, at least I try to." With that the waiter brought their food and they continued their conversation in between bites of food. After noticing it was nearly 2:45 and with both of them required back at their offices Bertie settled the bill and they walked outside.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long, I feel like I talked your ear off." Edith apologized as Bertie shut the door behind them.

"Not at all, I enjoyed it very much. Usually I'm just with a sandwich at my desk so this was a treat. I should be the one apologizing anyway..."

Edith gave him a curious look that encouraged him to continue

"...It took me nearly two weeks to call you. It wasn't some sort of game, when I learned that you had a daughter I assumed that you were with someone so that's why..."

"Then you found out I wasn't." Edith quickly guessed

Bertie soon realized his misstep, he didn't mean to bring up her past so soon, he didn't mean to bring it up at all. She should have made that choice herself.

"Oh God Edith, I didn't mean to bring that up, I just wanted to let you know-"

"It's alright Bertie, nearly all of London knows anyway. It was extremely painful, but I've done a good job of moving on I think."

Edith was referencing the substantial media coverage about Michael's death and her subsequent inheritance. She had gotten used to it, it came with the territory after all. If she wanted to be sheltered she would have moved her and Marigold back to Downton like her parents wanted.

"I just stuck my foot in it didn't I?" An embarrassed Bertie asked, Edith kindly put her hand on his forearm and said

"Not at all, really. And thank you for lunch, I enjoyed it very much but I really have to go now or the next issue will never get out."

"Yes, of course."

As Edith was about to turn and walk away Bertie spoke up again

"Edith? I'd like to see you again, if that's something you'd be interested in."

"I would be..." Edith smiled, relieved that he took the initiative to ask her out again then and there "...how about dinner this weekend? You pick this time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bertie?"

He looked up from his desk to see his mother planted in his doorway

"Hello mother, what can I help you with?" Bertie greeted as he politely stood up and offered her a chair to sit in

"Nothing to do with work, I just stopped by for a quick...chat."

"A chat? During office hours? That's not very like you is everything alright?"

"Bertie, why does something have to be wrong for me to want to talk to you? You're my son, I'm interested in your life."

A mix of surprise and skepticism washed over Bertie's face as his mother tried to give him a warm smile

"That's very kind mother, as you know I'm working a lot, my new flat is fine, and I bought a new cookbook I'm excited to try out."

"Is that all? Because I managed to corner Peter for a conversation earlier this morning and he mentioned that you're seeing someone."

The pieces fell into place for Bertie as he realized the true nature of his mother's visit, she couldn't help but insert herself into every aspect of his life when possible

"It's still very early, we've only gone on two dates. But she's a lovely person and I'm looking forward to getting to know her more."

"I just hope you won't be naïve about your position."

Also unsurprising was the fact that she thought the worst about everyone except for her own son

"What do you mean by that?"

"Bertie, some women are only drawn to men who can provide certain material things, and they'll drop them as soon as something better comes along. I just want you to be careful with this woman."

Bertie let out a small laugh and tossed his pen on the desk

"That won't be a problem with Edith, her family has more money then we do and she has her own source of income. I know it's against your nature but just trust me with this, if and when the time comes you'll have no reason to disapprove of her."

"Edith? That's her name?"

"Peter didn't give you the full story?" Bertie asked, surprised that the way Peter latched onto their pairing that he hadn't sent out a memo to the whole company already.

"Oh, you know him. He loves to torture me, well go on, am I to guess everything else?" She impatiently asked

"Lady Edith Crawley of the Yorkshire Crawleys, middle daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham. Oxford with a year at Princeton. Currently runs 'The Sketch', townhouse in Mayfair."

Bertie rattled off all the facts he knew his mother wanted to know but left out what really mattered to him, the fact that he didn't think that he ever felt about someone the way he felt about Edith even after just two dates. That he thought she was the most interesting, caring, smartest, determined, and most beautiful woman he'd ever met and he was terrified he's mess it up.

"A journalist? How Boehemian." She commented with a slight air of distane.

"Her father is an Earl, there is no reason to disapprove. If anything she's far too good for me..." Bertie caught himself saying and looked up to see his mother raising an eyebrow at him

"...If you're done snooping I do have some work to get back to."

"Of course, of course..." His mother said as she rose from her chair and walked to the door and paused before leaving

"...Bertie, just be careful with her. Journalists love to find a story anywhere and I hope you'll remember where your loyalty belongs."

Bertie gave her a curious look, she was always so paranoid. Concerned that everyone was out to take down the Pelham family and their company, she always thought his friends we're just his friends in hopes of getting a cushy job or something else from him.

"How could I forget when you always remind me? I'll see you later this week mother."

After she left Bertie got out his phone and typed a message to Peter

' _Someone was just here with very personal questions'_

A reply soon came through

 _'2hrs she lasted 2hrs brilliant I'm impressed.'_

* * *

Edith and her Aunt strolled around the local park as Marigold was ahead of them eager to get to the playground

"So a friend of mine told me they saw you out with a man the other night." Rosamund happily commented hoping to be filled in on the details

"I can't figure out if London is actually small or you just happen to know everybody." Edith dodged the intended questioning and she looked over and gave Rosamund a teasing smile

"Whatever is true it still doesn't change the fact that you have a secret beau."

Edith laughed at the idea of her and Bertie being some clandestine affair, from the beginning it was so natural that them sneaking around with each other seemed absurd.

"Not secret, it's just that it's still early. You can't expect a full dossier on every person I go out to dinner with."

"Well I wouldn't mind..." Rosamund replied quick as a whip "...but I heard that you two looked quite smitten with each other."

"Smitten?" Edith asked with a smile

"Smitten." Rosamund stated again challenging Edith to divulge more details

It was true that Edith liked Bertie, quite a bit, and as she thought about their dinner a few days prior she blushed slightly remembering the evening. It was a bit more romantic than a mid day lunch break at a busy cafe, Bertie opted to take her to his favorite restaurant, he wore a smart suit of course and she wore one of her favorite cocktail dresses. She had to admit that she was a bit more nervous than she was when they went for lunch, a part of her expected to scare him away the first time, that he might have been a bit tipsy at Rose's party and remembered her differently or that he had second thoughts about dating a woman with a child. But even with knowing the biggest potential deal breaker he still wanted to see her again, and them going to a romantic restaurant in evening clothes was definitely a proper date.

He even picked her up at her home, opened doors and pulled out chairs. She could sense he was also nervous but soon their easy conversation found it's rhythm. It seemed the only time their attention wasn't fully on one another was when the waiter took their order and returned with the food. It was only after he informed them that the restaurant was closing that they looked around and realized that for the past four hours they were in their own little world.

Bertie insisted on seeing her home, at her doorstep she could tell that he wanted to kiss her, she wanted to kiss him too, but Bertie just gave her a chaste kiss on he cheek as he gently squeezed both her hands. Edith thought he was taking things slow because of her past, she knew that he knew most of it, and however frustrating it might have been that moment she loved his patience and kindness.

"His name is Bertie Pelham, he's very nice. We've gone on two dates so far...and...I think I like him very much." It was the first time Edith has said that to anyone, that she liked him. She thought it before and Saturday proved it, but telling the ones closest to her about him was another step in moving forward from Michael.

Rosamund was pleased with herself that she managed to get the information out of Edith without much digging

"Bertie Pelham? Would I know him from anywhere?"

"I don't think so, he works for Hexam corporation. He's the owner's cousin and the CFO so he's very clever and very overworked. He doesn't get out much, bit of a homebody."

"And does he know about..." Rosamund trailed off and looked toward Marigold who was patiently waiting at the entrance to the playground for her Mummy and Aunt to give her permission.

"He does." Edith answered as she bent down to eye level with Marigold

"Mummy look!" The young girl said as she gestured toward the small wooden pirate ship built around wood chips

"Oh, that looks very fun but be very careful and when you're done maybe Auntie Ros will push you on the swings."

The girl nodded quickly and ran off and the adults took a seat on a nearby bench

"It doesn't seem to bother him, you having a toddler?" Rosamund asked revisiting the topic.

"I don't think so. He found out the night we met, when Marigold had her reaction and I had to leave Rose's party, it took him about two weeks to call me because he assumed I was with her father, and he asks about her. It's far too early for me to think about introducing them but he doesn't seem put off at all."

"You've already thought about introducing him to Marigold?" Rosamund asked surprised at what she just heard, she'd never seen a mother so protective over a child as Edith with Marigold, but she supposed there was good reason to.

"No, not really. I don't have a date in mind or anything but I like Bertie and things are going well so far and I don't know...I could see it happening is all I'm saying."

"I'm very glad to hear that Edith, I know you loved Michael a great deal but you're too young and have too much to offer to be alone."

"Sweet of you to say that, but I have Marigold so I was never really alone." Edith said with a smile as she looked at her daughter climbing a small rope ladder with a big smile of her own

"I know, but I think if we asked her Marigold would want you to be happy, and I'm sure Michael would too and if this Bertie Pelham can make you happy then I'm all for it."

"It's still very early, don't go making wedding plans yet." Edith warned

"When do you see him next?" Rosamund asked willing the conversation to continue

"When Marigold goes to visit Downton for the weekend, he's coming over and I'm cooking for him."

"My, how very intimate." Rosamund teased

"It's my own fault, we talked about cooking, apparently he's quite the amateur chef and I said the only thing I make really well is spaghetti carbonara, turns out that's his favorite dish and there we are."

"How convenient for him." Rosamund suspiciously said with Edith immediately picking up on her meaning.

"He's not like that Ros, I might have only known a few good men in my time but Bertie is one of them. If I'm sure of anything it's that."

Marigold jumped from a small platform and started running toward Edith with open arms

"I do hope you're right, for your sake and for hers." 

* * *

A/N; Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, I was bit worried I wouldn't be able to transfer them to a modern setting but I'm glad some people like it so far, we do still have a bit to go ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I'm loving the reviews thank you all so much, however there is a bit of bad news, I realized that starting next week I'll be away from my computer so we'll have a bit of an intermission, should only be about 2 weeks and I'll try and post every 2-3 days until next Tuesday. However it looks like I'll leave off on a juicy cliffhanger :) Hope you all won't forget about modern Bertie and Edith!

I should say I borrowed bits of dialogue from JF here and there and I own nothing etc. 

* * *

Bertie knocked on Edith's door and waited through a light drizzle with a bottle of wine in hand, Edith opened the door to her brightly lit entryway and ushered him inside.

"You're just in time it's almost done."

Edith hung his coat on a hook and turned to see him presenting the wine

"This is for you of course."

"It's perfect, thank you."

The pair stood in the hallway looking at each other awkwardly shifting about, they both seemed to understand how the other was feeling and each let out a nervous laugh

"Hi there." Bertie said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek that seemed to ease any early awkwardness between them

"Let's get this open. Follow me." Edith instructed as she made her way back to the kitchen. Bertie passed the more formal dining room, what had to be the library, and the main living space. He liked Edith's home it was feminine and also cozy and lived in without giving up any style or taste. It was definitely different from the sparse and utilitarian flat he was currently sleeping and showering in.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a wonderful smelling dinner

"What can I help with?" Bertie asked as Edith went to stir the pasta

"It's all under control despite what it looks like, you could open the wine you brought."

"Shouldn't be a problem..." Bertie commented as he set to work "...Did you manage to get the latest issue off?"

Despite both of their busy work schedules Edith and Bertie seemed to keep in contact through out the week through texts and the occasional email, Edith even called him a few days ago to ask his advice about what she thought was a broken toilet, she didn't know if he would know anything about it but figured it was worth a shot. He did of course and talked her through a simple fix then the two of them ended up chatting for close to an hour before Edith remembered she had an article to finish.

"We did, it was a bit to the wire but we managed it. It will hit the newsstands tomorrow." Edith said with a smile over her shoulder

"I'm wondering if I'll ever be able to get an advanced copy?" Bertie playfully asked as he found wine glasses and filled them up

"I didn't know you read my magazine."

"Why wouldn't I? It's brilliant, and ran by an even more brilliant woman." Bertie complimented as he handed Edith her wine and lightly clinked the glasses

"You're very sweet, I'm beginning to think you're far too good for me."

"That's highly debatable." Bertie said as he gave Edith a pointed look as she finished mixing the pasta into the sauce and returned a shy smile

"Alright, finished. Can you take this out to the table in the living room, and watch out for toys I never seem to clear them all up." Edith handed Bertie a large salad bowl as he balanced the wine glasses in one hand and as she followed with the main course.

Bertie walked past plush couches and a large bookcase to a simple a sturdy rectangle farm table that seemed to serve as play area, dining table, craft space, and occasional office set against a large set of windows and noticed a pile of toys in a corner.

"Marigold doesn't seem to want for many play things does she?"

"She doesn't, infact she's spoiled rotten. I don't think I had as many toys as she does, but I did share with two sisters."

"Where is she now?" Bertie asked as he helped push Edith's chair in

"With my parents in Yorkshire, they haven't seen her for weeks and she's very close to her cousins that still live there. She doesn't have any siblings obviously so I like to make sure she sees Sybbie and George as much as we can manage."

"And are you missing her?"

"Of course I am..." Edith answered as she served Bertie his plate "...I miss her when I go to work or out for an evening. Even when she's acting a terror and I have to put her in time out I miss her."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm a poor substitute." Bertie quipped as he unfolded his napkin and gave Edith a teasing grin

"You're not! I didn't mean it like that, in fact I'm very happy that you came. It's been a while since I hosted a dinner party and with company that I liked so much."

Bertie gave her a genuine smile then and placed his hand over hers on the table and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles

"Thank you for having me and making dinner for us, I've been looking forward to it all week."

They shared a quiet moment then, both enjoying the company and completely comfortable with the each other. Bertie thought about leaning across the corner of the table and giving Edith a kiss but she spoke before he could make any progress

"We can't let it get cold either, come on tuck in. I even baked a dessert."

Bertie did as he was told and in between bites Edith asked him more about Peter and his mother. She felt that she had been doing the majority of the talking and was very interested in hearing more about Bertie's life. She was fascinated that he seemed to describe his mother as cold and distant when she knew Bertie to be warm and gentle and kind. She also enjoyed hearing stories of him growing up with Peter, they seemed to be more brothers than cousins, and true siblings not like her and Mary sniping at each other constantly.

It was when they finished their second bottle of wine and servings of chocolate fudge cake the task of washing up seemed inevitable

"Why don't you fix yourself a drink and go take a seat while I clear all this up." Edith suggested as she tried to gather the plates

"Absolutely not, you made the food let me take care of this." Bertie stood from his chair and began to stack the plates

"No, you're a guest and I won't allow it."

"Well I won't allow you to clean this up by yourself..." Bertie playfully challenged "...and you've told me you're a bit stubborn so how about I wash and you dry and we both can be happy?"

Edith knew she couldn't disagree with him especially with the warm smile he currently had on his face

"Alright but for the record I'm not happy about it." Edith piled forks and knives on the plates and pretended to be slightly annoyed, but in reality she hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

She followed Bertie into the kitchen carrying leftover cake that would probably be her lunch tomorrow as he went to the sink and began to run the water

"You really don't have to do this you know." Edith stated once more as she joined him with a dish towel ready

"I'd like to, I don't usually do this at home. I just fill up my dishwasher then run it and it's nice to do mundane things once in a while."

"I'm imagining your flat as the quintessential bachelor's pad." Edith teased as she took a clean glass from him

"Not quite, it's very dull actually. I never got around to decorating it and I doubt I will, I like your place here much better, it's very welcoming, cozy even."

"Most of the time it's a disaster zone, if Daisy weren't with us I don't know if I would remember to buy food much less clean the place up."

"I think you manage very well." Bertie simply said as he rinsed the soap off a plate and gave Edith a smile as he handed it to her

"I don't know about that but it's very nice of you to say it."

"I'm serious, I can barely keep myself together and not only do you run a major magazine you're raising a child, and by yourself at that."

Edith quickly cut in "Marigold does have a Nanny that does much more than her share, so I do have some advantages."

Bertie handed her the last of the dishes and turned to face her more directly

"That may be true, but I still think you're one of the bravest people I've ever met."

"Bertie, you barely know me." Edith quietly said wondering to herself what exactly he did see in her

"I know you enough to think about you whenever we're apart, frankly you're starting to be quite a distraction." Bertie admitted as his ears turned a bit pink

Edith was stunned by what he was saying to her, she remembered feeling something like this before with Michael but that seemed a lifetime ago, and she never truly thought she would have those feelings with anyone again. But Bertie came along and was currently easing himself into her life and she didn't want to stop it. The only thing she could do in reply was stare up at him with shy mix of embarrassment and happiness.

Bertie moved closer and slowly placed his hand underneath her jaw and leaned in to give her a gentle and unsure kiss, only when Edith reciprocated did Bertie bring his other hand to press against Edith's lower back bringing her closer.

Edith didn't know why she expected anything else but Bertie's kiss was soft and warm and felt very natural to her, she had awkward first kisses before but this one was almost like they've done it a hundred times and that both of their bodies knew where they would best fit.

They broke the kiss as Edith's hand slid down from his shoulder to his forearm and Bertie's hand moved around to her hip

"That's a relief." Bertie almost whispered as he cradled her elbow with his other hand and Edith gave him a questioning look

"I was just thinking you were out of my league and I was pushing my luck is all."

"Bertie..." Edith gently started "...You weren't 'pushing your luck', actually I...like you, very much."

Edith ventured to look up at Bertie to see his reaction and saw him wearing a big grin looking quite pleased with himself

"Glad to see we're on the same page. I would like to see more of you, maybe on a regular basis if you can fit it in your schedule."

"I'd like that too, but I have to tell you that my daughter comes first, she has to. And you know how my last relationship ended so I'd have to take my time if anything were to get serious."

"I understand and I wouldn't expect anything else. I want to see where things go with you and we can go as slow as you want or need, ok?"

Edith nodded in confirmation and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug

"How about you stay and watch a movie? It's still a bit early."

"Alright, I'll stay for a movie then head home." Bertie replied eager to make sure Edith knew he wasn't trying to rush her into things.

As Edith finished in the kitchen, Bertie picked out a movie and took a seat near the arm rest on the couch. Edith came in with a bowl of steaming popcorn and sat close to him leaning into his side and bringing her legs up to stretch along the couch.  
Bertie looked over to give her a smile and Edith asked

"Is this ok?"

"Yes, it's perfect." Bertie replied as he shook as blanket off the back rest and tossed it over Edith's feet.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really don't have to be nervous."

Bertie and Edith walked arm in arm to her house, it was five months since Bertie first visited Edith there for dinner and their relationship had progressed quickly and smoothly. Edith couldn't believe a person like Bertie still existed, he seemed to be infinitely patient and kind, polite almost to a fault, generous and understanding and on top of that he seemed to be failing in love with her.

"You keep saying that but for some reason it's not helping."

Edith stopped walking and pulled him to the side as she rested her arms on the tops of his shoulders

"She's just a little girl, she's a bit shy but she'll like you as long as you don't try and make her eat peas. There's nothing to worry about."

Edith reassured him with a peck on the lips and added

"I like you very very much and you even passed Aunt Ros' inspection so this should be a breeze."

The couple started walking again and Bertie grabbed hold of Edith's hand and pulled on her to lean against his shoulder

"I hope so, it's just that I know how important she is to you and I don't want to muck it up."

"Bertie, you haven't mucked anything up yet and I doubt you'll start now, it will be fine. Just be yourself."

Bertie gave her a nervous look as they approached Edith's door, before she went to unlock and open the door she quietly asked

"Ready?"

Bertie nodded and let out a deep breath

"Remember she is shy and takes a while to warm up to people, so don't feel bad if she is a bit standoffish, but in the end I think she'll love you."

Edith gave him one last kiss before she opened the door and began to hang up her coat. She took Bertie by the hand and lead him to the living room where she could hear Daisy and Marigold.

"Hello my darling!" Edith brightly said upon entering the room

Marigold immediately got up from drawing a picture and went to give Edith a hug around the legs

"Mummy!" The little girl squeaked as Edith lifted her up on her hip, Bertie was standing slightly behind Edith holding a gift bag that her brought for the little girl. She saw the new man as she gave her mother a hug around the neck and gave him a curious look

Edith turned around so she and Marigold could face Bertie more directly

"Marigold, do you remember me telling you about my very special friend Bertie?"

The girl nodded yes as she looked between her mother and the new man

"Well, here he is. He's come to meet you and visit with us, isn't that nice?" Edith excitedly asked trying make the both of them more at ease

Bertie finally stepped forward and stuck out his hand with a gentle smile

"Hello Marigold it's very nice to meet you."

Edith encouraged Marigold to shake Bertie's hand which she quickly did then flashed him a shy smile and buried her head in her mother's shoulder

"Marigold, it looks like Bertie has something for you..." Edith cued Bertie to offer up his gift as she sat down on the sofa with Marigold on her knee

Bertie sat next to the two of them and saw Marigold excitedly trying to get a peek in the bag

"Your Mummy told me how much you like bunny rabbits so I thought you might like this..." Bertie softly said as he pulled out a furry stuffed rabbit and watched Marigold's eyes go wide with excitement

"...and she also told me how much you enjoy stories so I found this as well."

Bertie presented her with an illustrated picture book of fairy tales and saw her smile as she began to study the cover.

"What do we say?" Edith whispered into Marigold's ear

She looked to her mother then Bertie and softly said "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Bertie said pleased that his gifts seemed to go over well

Daisy had finished cleaning up the scattered toys and came to join the group

"Did you get new toys little Miss?" Marigold nodded happily as she began to flip the pages of the book

"Daisy, this is Bertie Pelham, the guy I've told you about. Bertie, this is our savior Daisy."

Bertie stood to shake her hand as Daisy laughed off the compliment

"Marigold makes everything a bit easy, even on her worst days she's far better than my little brothers were growing up. I have to run to class, but she ate all of her lunch and we had a play in the park earlier. I prepared a roast for dinner so just put it in the oven in about 30 minutes and it should be ready by six. And the laundry is drying right now."

"See, I told you..." Edith said as she gave Bertie an impressed look "...Thanks Daisy, you know we adore you."

"It's no problem at all!" Daisy quickly bent down to give Marigold a kiss goodbye "...See you tomorrow, love. Goodbye Mr. Pelham lovely to meet you, Edith I'll be here at ten."

Edith waved her off then said to both of them "I think it's time for tea. Marigold would you like some milk and chocolate biscuits?"

The girl looked up from the book and nodded happily

"I'll just go into the kitchen and get it ready, can you sit with Bertie and wait for me to come back?"

Bertie's eyes shot up to Edith silently asking if that was a good idea

A small voice said "Yes." as Edith got up and placed a kiss on Bertie's cheek as she passed him on her way to the kitchen

Marigold was quietly flipping through her book as Bertie nervously shifted on the couch

"Ooh that's very pretty isn't it?" He pointed to a jungle scene in an attempt to engage with the little girl

She looked up at him, although they were a different color her eyes did have the same rounded shape as Edith's and that made him smile a bit, she then pointed to a character and said

"Tiger."

"That's right, and I think that's a monkey in the tree over there." Bertie pointed out happy that she didn't seem to be frightened of him

Marigold turned to him and asked "Read, please?"

"Oh, um yes, sure. Which one would you like?" Bertie replied as he took the book from her lap

Marigold leaned over and flipped to a new story and looked up at him expectantly

"This looks very nice, but I hope it won't be too scary for you." Bertie comically asked as he lowered his voice to a rumble

To his immense relief the little girl laughed and shook her head in a way that sent her curls bouncing

"No! I'm a big girl!" She emphatically said

"Yes, of course you are."

Bertie began to read and soon he felt Marigold scooting across the couch to sit closer to him and bringing her toy rabbit with her. Of course she was doing it just to see the pictures better but he did feel proud of himself that things seemed to be going well.

Edith could not have walked in on a better sight when she brought the tea in, sitting snuggly against each other was her daughter and the sweet man she couldn't seem to stop thinking about quietly reading together, Bertie pausing to make sure Marigold had finished looking at each of the pictures before he moved on.

"You two seem to be getting along-"

Edith was interrupted by Marigold making a sshing noise and saying

"Mummy, stories!"

Bertie gave her an apologetic smile as Edith struggled to hold in her laugh as she put down the tea tray

"May I at least come sit with you?" Edith asked her daughter who smiled in response and waited for her mother to sit down before crawling into her lap. Edith then moved closer to Bertie so Marigold could see the pictures easily and Bertie stretched his arm along the back rest to curl into Edith's shoulder. With her daughter snuggled against her chest and tucked in close to Bertie's side listening to him read a fairytale from a book that rested across all their laps Edith couldn't remember a time where she felt more content. 

* * *

Edith had just gone to put Marigold to sleep, but not before the little girl quietly asked for a hug from Bertie. After she had heard enough stories she wanted to show her new friend her doll collection, and her stuffed animals, and her cars, and her toy tea set. Soon enough it was dinner time and they all sat down to enjoy the roast Daisy prepared earlier.

Marigold warmed to Bertie quickly and he found out she could be a bit silly once she felt more comfortable around people, he caught her more than once during dinner pulling faces at him and playing with her food. He couldn't help but laugh a few times to Edith's light disapproval.

He waited in the living room for Edith to come back and was looking among the large bookshelf on the back wall, he saw a picture that he glanced at once or twice before when he was there. With Edith out of the room he took the opportunity to take a longer look, it was of Edith holding a small pink and white bundle sitting next to a man. He had his arm protectively around Edith and the other one helping Edith hold up the baby, he looked maybe a few years older than her but still had a full head of hair that looked like the same shade as Marigold's. Edith was leaning her head slightly onto his shoulder and she was absolutely beaming. He looked happy as well, but also very calm and content.

He realized that he actually didn't know what Michael Gregson looked like, he never wanted to google him and he was deployed outside the country when his murder took place so by the time he came back to England all the papers and tv news seemed to have moved on. Logic would state that he was the man in the picture he was looking at, he knew it wasn't another family member and with it in such a prominent place were Edith and Marigold could see it everyday it would make sense.

Bertie didn't feel jealous looking at the man Edith once intended to marry and who was Marigold's father, someone who would always have a special place in both their hearts. Rather he felt sadness for the man, that he found happiness with Edith and had a baby with her then through some awful circumstance it was taken away from the both of them. He also felt terrible for Edith, she looked so happy in the picture then she ended up having to go it alone. He could barely fathom how she did it.

"That was two weeks before it happened." Bertie heard Edith say from just behind him

Bertie turned and looked down at the frame he was holding  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snoop-"

"Bertie, it's fine..." Edith interrupted as Bertie put the picture back in it's place "...if I didn't want people to see I wouldn't have put it here."

Edith adjusted the placement a bit and Bertie saw her looking at it and memories returning

"You look so happy." Bertie couldn't help himself from saying

Edith turned to wrap her arms around his middle and leaned her head against his chest

"I was. We were actually, very much. That was taken just in the sunroom here, we had people over to meet Marigold, she was about a month old and it was a beautiful day, sun out and a bit warm for it still being winter. She was an angel the whole day, never fussed or cried despite being passed around constantly. Michael was so proud of her and was practically her shadow, he was never more than a few feet away from her. Then two weeks later he told me he had to run to the office one night after we got her to bed and he never came back."

"I still can't believe you went through all that." Bertie whispered into her hairline and Edith turned to lead him to the couch

"I'm not sure how I got through it but it's in the past. I've moved on and I'm happy now." Edith said with a smile as she pulled Bertie down to sit next to her

"Are you really?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a wonderful daughter, great job, and I have a very handsome and sweet boyfriend, there is nothing to complain about." Edith leaned over to give him a lingering kiss then pulled her feet up and settled into his side

"I'm glad, if you're happy then I'm happy. And thank you for letting me meet Marigold today, she's lovely."

"You'll never guess what she asked me when I was putting her to bed..." Edith teased as she laced her fingers with Bertie's

"Go on then, tell me." Bertie said eager to hear what she said

"She wanted to know if you could sleep over because she likes you very much and wants me to make waffles for all of us tomorrow. She even suggested you sleep in my room because the bed is so big."

Edith felt the rise and fall in Bertie's chest from him chuckling

"That's awfully considerate of her, did she really say that she likes me?"

"Yes, she likes the way you read stories. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Edith looked up at Bertie then, proud of being right but also happy that her daughter took to him so much and that he was obviously relived

"Well that's good, she seems to take after her mother so she's already got me wrapped around her finger."

"Wait until she throws a tantrum." Edith warned

"That little angel? Impossible..." Bertie teased as he shifted to wrap his arms more closely around Edith

"...Will you really make waffles tomorrow?" Bertie asked as Edith tilted her head up to answer

"If both you and Marigold are expecting it then I guess I'll have to."

"And there will be space for me in your bed?" Bertie asked as he began to nuzzle Edith's neck

"I think we can manage it."


	7. Chapter 7

Edith rushed into The Sketch offices already late for a meeting with her editor and getting more behind the day by the minute

"There you are, I was just about to call." Laura Edmunds cheefully greeted as Edith finally came through the door

"I'm so sorry, there was a delay on the tube and everyone seems to be taking leisurly strolls this morning."

"Edith it's fine, you don't have to apologise. You do remember that _you_ are my boss right?"

"I'd like to think of us more as partners but if you want to be more tyranical I can try." Edith joked as she took the seat on the opposite side of the desk

"Maybe try that with some of our writers?" Laura joked back as she readied some copies for Edith

"Just give me the word, speaking of how is that new one, Rodgers working out?"

"Very well in fact, she managed to get an interview with the new director of the Tate that looks promising, and she has some pretty decent ideas."

"Wonderful, so what did you want to speak to me about? Everything seems to be going well, you're not thinking of leaving are you?" Edith worridly asked

"No, no. Not at all..." Laura went to shut the door to give them more privacy "... I wanted to speak to you about a story we are planning to run. I think it's going to be big. Very big."

Edith was becoming more wary by the minute, they had great communication and trust and she could tell Laura was nervous about what she was trying to tell her

"Sounds good, Laura you seem a bit nervous. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it is. But before I tell you, do you remember that investigative team that we sometimes buy stories from?"

"I remember that they do things their own way and don't have a lot of regard for publishers or people they deem as 'aristocrats' they made that very clear when I met them, but they certainly are good at their jobs."

Laura gave a tight smile and continued in a diplomatic tone

"Right, well they approached me some months ago with a lead, I thought it would make a good story and one that should see the light of day. They shopped it around and got turned down nearly everywhere else but the only stipulation was that I couldn't let you in on it until it was done."

"This is sounding more ominous by the minute, well what's it about? Don't tell me someone in my family is going around murdering people."

"No, Edith it's no one in your family." Laura took a deep breath before she began "It's the Hexam Corporation, apparently they are engaging in questionable labor practices in South East Asia."

Laura gave Edith time to comprehend the news, Edith sat back in her chair with a concerned look on her face.

"How questionable? And how long has this been going on?"

"Very questionable, extremely long hours and low pay, dangerous conditions, children being forced to work alongside their parents. Enough to warrant jail time possibly."

"Are you saying my boyfriend engages in slave labor and he could go to jail?" Edith harshy asked as she felt the room spin a bit  
"No! The thing is that they've discovered only a few members of the board and one or two employees know about this. Apparently Peter Pelham isn't invested enough in the day to day to have caught on. And there are records showing that the numbers were altered before they were even reported to London."

Edith tried to take in all the information thrown at her and deal with the possibility that her kind Bertie could be involved in such a revolting practice, Laura could see Edith's mind swimming and cut in again

"Edith, the point of it was to claim more money for labor than they actually needed then launder that money through their factories back into their own pockets. So these people were cheating the whole company."

"Does Bertie have anything to do with it?"

"It doesn't look like it, this started years ago and with him just joining I doubt it. Plus his name never came up, he is no where to be found in all this, but it seems his mother might be."

"Oh, even better..." Edith rested her forehead in her hands "...my magazine is about to run a story that puts my boyfriend's mother in jail and ruins his name and company and probably will leave him without a job. That's bound to do wonders for out relationship."

"I'm sorry Edith, I hope you can understand why I didn't tell you." Laura tried to empathize.

"Would you have told me sooner if he was involved?" Edith lifted her head up to ask

"I don't know, probably. I'm not surprised he has nothing to do with it, he's a good man Edith but we can't let them keep doing this." Laura said already expecting Edith to argue not to run the story

"I know you're right." Edith dejectedly said "What if I tell just him so he has time to prepare? I expect Peter will need him a great deal."

"Edith, you know you can't do that, he'll want to protect his mother and she's the biggest fish in all this." Edith got up to steady herself and grab a cup of coffee

"I can't believe my luck, we get maybe one of the biggest stories of the year and it has Bertie and his family at the center. He'll never forgive me, and I can't blame him."

Laura rose and went to stand by Edith's side

"It's quite a pickle and I know how happy you are with him..."

"But I have a duty to my readers and society at large." Edith sadly said  
"It's a big responsibility."

"I hate it sometimes."


	8. Chapter 8

Edith decided to walk to Rosamund's in order to try and clear her head and possibly make sense of what she just found out in the last hour. A part of her wanted to forbid Laura from running the story and try her best to brush the whole thing under the rug. It was selfish but things were going so well with Bertie that she wanted to protect it at all costs. The more logical side of her brain told her that if Bertie really had nothing to do with it then he would understand her position and agree that whoever was responsible should get the punishment they deserve.

And if he did have anything to do with it then he clearly wasn't the man Edith thought he was and it would be just another disappointment for the books.

Edith still wrestled with the idea of telling him, she felt she at least she owed it to him to hear it from her before anyone else, but she all but promised Laura she wouldn't and it wouldn't be right to give those responsible the chance to sneak off to some island and get away with the whole thing.

She felt a familiar vibration from her pocket and took out her phone to see that Bertie was calling her. He was currently in Scotland on some golf retreat with board members from the company, with the reception being so bad and how busy they both seemed to be this week they had trouble getting each other on the phone for any amount of time and she couldn't ignore him now.

"Hey!" Edith answered trying her best to seem normal

"Hello darling, what are you up to?"

"Just going over to Rosamund's, then I'm taking Marigold to gymnastics later this afternoon. Are they keeping you busy?"

Edith took the opportunity to take a seat on a bench in a small park and tried to keep her feelings of guilt and betrayal in check

"They are but it's all terribly boring, Peter is about to loose his mind. Lots of walking around in the rain and talking about facts and figures."

"But you're so good at facts and figures." Edith said tears beginning to pool in her eyes

"Hmm maybe, sometimes I wish I wasn't. I'd much rather spend my day with you watching Marigold jump into a foam pit rather than talking about streamlining production, but mother is very keen for me to get to know the business more."

Edith didn't trust her voice enough to speak so she just closed her eyes and tried to compose herself

"Edie? You still there? Hello?"

"Yes, sorry. Of course she does, she's very proud of you, and I'm sure she has great plans" Edith's voice shaked a bit at the end and she hoped Bertie didn't catch it

"Edith, you alright? You don't sound so well..."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just allergies are a bit rough today, Rosamund will have something at her place."

"That's too bad, I was thinking when I get back we could plan to go somewhere for a weekend. Just you and me, could you manage that?"

"That sounds wonderful Bertie, I'd love it. When you do get back there is something I'd like to talk to you about." Edith hadn't meant to say that, but the thought of keeping something from him was already eating her up.

"We can talk now, I've got a while before the next luncheon."

"No I'd rather it be in person" Bertie caught the emotion in her voice again

"Edie...are we alright? You just sound a bit upset and I hope that I..."

"Bertie, we're fine. You're an absolute dream and always have been. I just had a rough morning and didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I just miss you."

"I miss you too, I'll be back in a few days. Then you'll have me all to yourself."

Edith had tears running down her face now and was hoping that none of the passerbys would notice, she wiped a tear from her cheek

"Can't wait, I have to go now. Say 'hi' to Peter for me, and take care of your self up there."

"You too, see you soon."

"See you soon Bertie." Edith hung up before she started full on sobbing and leaned her head back over the bench and already dreaded what she knew she had to do.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, she looked down and saw she had a text from Bertie

' _Almost forgot, love you xoxo'_. 

* * *

Ok then see you all in about 2 weeks! Sorry again about having this break, please don't forget about me!

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and I'm glad you all are enjoying it!


	9. Chapter 9

"I do have to say you might have the most shit luck of anyone I've ever known." Rosamund calmly said as Edith managed a sarcastic smile from the other side of the couch. Edith had just explained her current problem to her aunt as she patiently listened and was only a little glad that she was firmly out of the dating scene.

"At least I'm winning at something, but you agree that I do have to tell him don't you?"

Rosamund tried to choose her words carefully, she was so happy that Edith and Bertie were getting on so well but she also knew how important Edith's work was to her

"I don't see how you can't and expect him to take kindly to it once it's out, he's an understanding man but there are limits to that. I think he'll come around to the fact that it's your job and you had no idea they were writing the story while you got to know each other, and if anyone should understand the responsibility one's chosen profession has it would be him. But if he hears it from someone else, that will hurt."

"I know, and I already feel like I'm lying to him but not saying anything, it feels awful." Edith admitted

"Well, I think this type of thing should be done in person so don't be so hard on yourself." Rosamund said as moved closer and put a comforting hand on Edith's knee

"I know, I just spoke to him on the phone and said I wanted to talk to him about something, he'll be back 3 days from now. Could you take Marigold for the afternoon so we could have a chance to sort this out?" Edith hopefully asked

"Of course darling, take all the time you need. We'll be here waiting for as long as you like..."

Edith smiled her thanks and Rosamund could tell she was nearly making herself sick about the whole thing

"...Edith, this is going to come out one way or another, I know that you'd never kill the story and Bertie might be a bit confused at first but if he's the man I think he is he'll come around."

"And what if he doesn't?" Edith worridly asked, Rosamund was quickly reminded of the young nervous girl Edith used to be so many years ago and felt her protective instinct return in force

"Then he was never good enough for you to begin with." 

* * *

"Thank sweet Christ that's over!"

"Relax Peter they'll hear you." Bertie said between laughs as he looked back at some board members gathered in front of the hotel

"Oh like I give a rat's ass, they're all as dull as a bucket of paint."

"They might be, but they're still somewhat important people. If we want to make the changes we discussed we'll need their support and-"

"Bertie, that's enough I don't want to hear any business talk for at least 6 months." Peter interrupted as he placed his bags in the back of his car.

"Sorry to disappoint but I can give you a week and that's it, where are you off to anyway?"

"I'm meeting a friend in Edinburgh, then we're driving back down to London and taking our time along the way, stopping here and there."

Bertie put his hood up against the drizzle

"I never pictured you as a country road trip type, why'd you decide to do that?"

"He's quite handsome and promised me certain things that would make you blush if I told you."

"Fair enough Peter, say no more."

"And you're jetting down south tomorrow morning to rejoin your lady love?" Peter asked still smiling from making his cousin uncomfortable

"That's right, I never thought a week would last this long but there we are."

"You're quite serious about her aren't you?"

Bertie let out a nervous laugh then looked at Peter with mischievous smile

"I am, in fact I was thinking about asking her to marry me."

"You're not!" Peter almost yelled with a quick push to Bertie's shoulder

"I know it hasn't been long and honestly it will take me a few weeks to work up the courage, but I don't think I've been so sure of anything in my life." Bertie confidently said

Peter pulled him into a hearty hug complete with a slap on the back

"I know she's a blue blood and a big shot in London but she's a lucky woman to have you. I may hang around with a dodgy set so it's not much competition, but you're still one of the better men I've ever known. And I'm so happy for you, for the both of you."

"Thank you Peter, maybe you'll think about settling down as well?" Bertie teased as Peter opened the door and took his seat

"Not likely, and don't you dare ever suggest it again. I'll be back in London next week."

"I'll see you then, try and stay out of trouble."

Peter rolled down the window and stuck his hand out to shake Bertie's

"You know I try my best, and I already insist on throwing the engagement party."

"I don't know if Edith and I can handle one of your parties, but I appreciate the sentiment."

"The stag party then." Peter declared with a wink as Bertie watched him speed off to the exit 

* * *

OK and we're back! Sorry again about the long break but it was kind of a last minute vacation but I already have the story finished so I promise regular updates with short intervals from now on.

Thanks again for all the reviews, it's a lot of fun to read them!


	10. Chapter 10

Edith could do nothing but stare out the window of her living room, a text from Bertie let her know that his plane landed 45 minutes ago and that he'd be headed straight to hers. Marigold was at Rosamund's like it was planned, Edith had decided to tell Bertie that her magazine would be publishing a story on his company next week that could very well destroy the whole business and possibly throw him and his family into disgrace.

She didn't expect him to take it well, she was reading herself for an awful fight. Bertie was one of the most understanding men she's ever met but she couldn't see him accepting this with one of his good natured smiles and assuring her he could understand her position.

They've fought before, Edith forgot to do something she said she would or Bertie blew off a date to finish a report. Small little disagreements that people have when they spend a large amount of time with one another or when they become so comfortable that sometimes carelessness creeps in.

Edith knew that this was going to be much bigger, it had the potential to end them. She'd be disappointed and massively sad if he chose to leave but she would also find it hard to blame him. She had someone who she loved ripped away from her before and that was devastating, she loved him but if Bertie wanted to leave she would wish him the best and take comfort in that someone like him would probably find happiness elsewhere.

She just hoped that he wouldn't be too hurt by this, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel betrayed by her.

"Edie?! Where are you?"

Edith was so in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open and turned around to see Bertie coming through the doorway

"There she is..." Bertie happily said as Edith walked toward him with a smile and he wrapped her in a hug

Edith put her arms around his shoulders savoring what might be their last happy moments together and said

"I missed you very much, and I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too..." Bertie said before he gave Edith a kiss he had been saving up all week

Edith moved her arms to his waist and laid her head on his chest

"...Let's try to not be separated for that long again, ok?" Bertie asked as he ran his hands up and down Edith's back

Edith looked up at him and managed to say "Yes, of course. It did feel long didn't it?"

Maybe it was because Edith wasn't holding eye contact with him or the slight waver in her voice but something wasn't quite sitting right with Bertie.

"Are you alright Edith? Is anything wrong?"

"...No, not at all. I'm just glad to see you. Very glad to see you." Edith answered still trying to put off the inevitable as she buried her head in his chest.

The pair stood there for a moment more enjoying holding each other after a week apart until Bertie's phone rang and he was forced to take it from his pocket

"It's mother...she had me for a week, I'm yours for the next few hours at least." Bertie said as he ignored the call and the put the phone on a table

"Maybe she just wants to know you arrived safely."

"Doubt it, she was firing off texts and emails to the others in the jet as soon as we landed. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Bertie moved to sit on the couch bringing Edith with him and lifting her legs to rest across his lap

"Yes, well... Bertie you know that I love you and how I, how much I care about you. I think you're wonderful, and you make me so happy-" Edith had trouble getting to it, Bertie was looking at her with such kindness and love that she knew she would hate herself for hurting him, thankfully Bertie's phone was loudly buzzing from the coffee table giving her a moment.

Bertie reached over to see a text from his mother

"Huh, it says 'emergency', sorry let me just get rid of her then we can go on." Bertie said with a smile as he gave Edith a kiss and went to stand near the windows as he called his mother.

"Hello mother, listen I just got in at Edith's and-...What?...No, you're joking, or he's joking."

Edith looked over to see Bertie's face crunched up in concern and worry, she saw him listening to what his mother was telling him as he began to grow pale.

"...And we're absolutely sure?...Do I need to? Right. Ok. Fine...Yes, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

Bertie slowly turned to Edith looking lost and confused, Edith got up from the couch and went over to him and softly asked "Bertie?"

"Peter's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

"How terrible..." Laura said as she took a sip of her tea mug while she looked at Edith across the couch

"It is, but the medics said that it's most likely that initial impact with the first car knocked him unconscious, so he wasn't awake for anything thank God. Bertie is taking some small comfort from that." Edith tiredly said, this was her first chance to get into the office since they found out the news five days ago.

She found it impossible to leave his side, she knew he was sensitive, it was something she loved about him but seeing how effected he was by his cousin's death made her want to do everything possible to shield him from any unpleasantness.

She was there while he got over the shock and began to come terms that Peter was gone, she supported him while he insisted that he get a proper funeral while his mother wanted a 'small private affair so the press wouldn't have something to write about', Edith couldn't help be catch the disdainful look Mrs. Pelham gave her as she spat out the word 'press'.

Edith was always quick with a cup of tea and a willing ear when Bertie felt the need to speak about memories he had of Peter, anger at Peter for being so careless on the road, or grief that he had lost his closest and oldest friend.

"How is he? Bertie?"

"He's managing as best he can, but he is taking it awfully hard. Of course his mother has no sympathy, she's already chomping at the bit to have him take over the company in some coup, when anyone with eyes sees that he's still in mourning. Awful woman..."

Laura could hear the anger in Edith's voice and see her tense body language when speaking of Mrs. Pelham, she certainly didn't envy Edith for having to deal with that.

"...That's part of the reason I'm here though. For Bertie."

"Edith..." Laura started already knowing where Edith was heading

"I'm just asking that we push the story back a few weeks, until the earth is back under his feet again. I don't think he can handle this right now."

"Edith, as your friend I would be happy to. But as editor of this magazine I can't, we can't. We already have features lined up for after we first publish, we have TV and radio interviews scheduled. It's simply not possible. You know I like Bertie very much but we have to go through with this as planned."

Edith could see that Laura felt as if she was in tough position and enjoyed this situation just as much as she did. Edith reached over to grab her hand in a reassuring and friendly way.

"Deep down I know you're right, I just had to ask. But I do have to tell him, and tonight it seems."

"I really wish you wouldn't..."

"I know, but he's worth putting my journalistic integrity in question. I at least owe him honestly, and to learn from me first."

Laura gave her an empathetic smile

"You're a good woman Edith, good and brave. I hope Bertie can see what he has in you."

"You and me both." 

* * *

"I have good news and bad news for you." Bertie looked up to see his mother shutting the door to his office and turning around to take her seat.

"Hello mother, I'm doing alright. Thank you for asking." Bertie sarcastically replied

"Bertie we don't have time for that nonsense, now do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Good news, I've had enough bad news in a row this week."

His mother sat forward on her chair and tried and failed to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"It's official. Peter named you his heir to his majority shares in the company, and I've secured enough votes from the board for them to name you the new CEO. You, my dear son are the new majority owner and CEO of Hexam Corporation."

Bertie couldn't help but stare at her in wonder

"Mother, Peter isn't even in the ground yet. How the hell did you find all this out?"

"I might have had the lawyers take a peek at his will, you know I never thought him sensible or very good at anything in particular but he did very well in this." Mrs. Pelham said conversationally sitting back in her chair and beaming at him

"Please don't speak about him like that." Bertie snapped and ran his hand over his face.

"I thought you'd be happy about this, it's what we always wanted for you."

"You wanted, mother! You wanted it!" Bertie was loosing his composure, Mrs. Pelham took the opportunity to switch tactics and demonstrate some rare motherly nuturing and walked around his side of the desk to take hold of his hand.

"Bertie, despite what you think I do know that you and Peter were good friends so it makes sense that he would trust you with this. He knew what everyone else does, that you are the best man for the job, he wanted this for you if something were to happen to him and sadly it did. I know you won't let him or us down."

Bertie was taken in by his mother's rare display of warmth and sheepishly lowered his voice

"I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that it's been a hard few days with Peter, and I think Edith might want a...break or something, I don't know."

Mrs. Pelham's coldness returned as she walked over to the window

"Well, that would make sense wouldn't it? She got what she wanted I'm sure."

"What are you talking about? What would Edith have wanted from me?"

As she turned around Bertie was almost frightened at the intense look of anger in his mother's eyes

"That's the bad news, your little journalist and her rag magazine are planning to publish an inflammatory story about us, this company. They tell me it will be on the newsstand by the end of the week. I'll wring her neck the next time I see her for using you like that."

Bertie's head was ringing by the news his mother had just told him, he had many questions and they all seemed to want to come out at once so his mind felt like it was in a jumble, his mother walked back to her seat as her voice dropped into a warning tone

"I've always told you that people will take anything they can from you. Maybe you'll learn your lesson from this, the stakes are about to get much higher."

As she was about to leave the office Bertie's mind snapped back into gear

"Hold on, what is this story about? What could be so interesting about plastic manufacturing?"

"It doesn't matter, it's about something everyone does but no one wants to admit. Our problem is that you gave that shameless opportunist a chance and she took it and ran."

"Mother I know a great deal about this company, but it seems I don't know everything. Tell me what it's about."

Mrs. Pelham could see the determination in her son's eyes

"Bertie, this is something you don't need to know about. Just know that I always did things in your best interest and that you need to keep as far away from that slut as you can manage."

Bertie forgot that he could move that fast but he was inches from his mother as she was backed against the door within seconds

"You are never to speak about Edith like that again, and you are going to tell me what hell has been going on behind my back and you're going to start right now."

Bertie stared cooly and calmly at his mother as she realized that her wouldn't allow her to leave with out getting a satisfactory answer

"We started loosing money, mostly in production when you were at the academy. It was decided to move facilities to a different region. People live differently there, the living standard is lower. So like all companies we paid them what they expected, and to better safeguard the our family's future some money might have been squirreled away every now and again. A few board members realized what I had been doing and I was able to persuade them that they could benefit as well."

"And a journalistic magazine is writing an exposé on us? Selling papers is a business like any other, so if I had to guess, knowing you and some of them we ran a sweatshop and embezzling operation. Is that correct?"

Bertie coldly asked as he backed away

"You can judge me all you want from your moral high ground but you have no idea what we had to do for your future, for our investors, for the good of everyone. But you damn well are going to figure it out soon enough. And if you think that precious...woman of yours didn't try and use you then you are more foolish than I thought."

Bertie returned to his chair worn out be all the revelations that had just taken place

"Get out. I expect to see you at Peter's service and to play the role of grieving aunt, but beyond that I want as little to do with you as possible."

Bertie looked up to see his mother wordlessly leaving while giving him a withering glare. This morning he thought there was no way this week was going to get worse, evidently he was wrong.

He took out his phone and typed a message to Edith

' _We need to talk.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Edith asked for Bertie to meet her at her house right away, Daisy and Marigold were spending the day at the zoo and it was the obvious place to give them the privacy they needed.

Her stomach dropped when she read his message, typically Bertie was affectionate and light in his emails and texts to her but she could recognize his tone as serious and hurt as soon as she read it and what else could it be besides what she needed to tell him?

She heard the front door open and Bertie walking toward the living room, when he appeared he almost looked like a different person. There was no smile, he seemed tense and he looked at Edith with a slight feeling of disappointment and anger.

Edith was taken back by his demeanor so Bertie took the opportunity to speak first

"I hear you have a big story coming up..."

"We do, Bertie I wanted to-"

"I just want to know if all this, if you and I were just a way for you to get information?"

A feeling of immediate dread came over Edith, she expected him to be angry with her but not to question the entire basis of their relationship, she rushed over to him and took his hands in hers

"No, Bertie it wasn't. I didn't even know about the story until a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago? And you never thought to tell me? I was just going to be blindsided with this after Peter dies and I'm supposed to take his place as CEO? That is really wonderful timing Edith." Bertie coldly said as he stepped away from her

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I was afraid and with what happened to Peter it only got worse."

"Afraid of what?!"

"Of this! Of you getting angry and putting all the blame on me."

"It's your damn magazine!" Bertie shouted then turned away to compose himself, even in the army he wasn't much of a yeller but with how his world was turning upside down and with the one person he thought he would be able to rely on only adding to his problems his emotions were getting the best of him

"Bertie, I need to explain something to you. I know you're upset and I don't blame you but I have to tell you the truth of the situation."

Edith slowly walked around to face him and gestured toward a chair for him to sit in, Bertie took the invitation and waited for her to begin

"You're right it is my magazine but that doesn't necesarrily mean that I know about every story we're working on and in some sensitive cases only people who need to know are aware of what is being persued. That was the case with the story about your company, the investigation has been going on for months but Laura didn't tell me until a few weeks ago. And I'm begging you to believe me that our relationship had nothing to do with any of it."

Bertie was bent over with his arms resting on his knees listening to Edith, once she finished he tried to collect his thoughts but couldn't seem to look at her.

"What would you have done if you had known from the beginning?" Bertie finally said

"I honestly have no idea. I'd like to say I would have done the right thing, but I don't know what that would have been. I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing now. Laura asked me not to tell you, but I wanted you to find out from me."

"Well my mother beat you to it. Edith, why didn't you tell me when you had the chance?" Bertie asked in a choked voice

"I wanted to when you came back from Scotland, but then you got the news about Peter and I couldn't do it to you then." Edith admitted her stomach in knots wondering how Bertie would respond

"So you just thought it would go away? Or that I would conviently forget that the magazine hanging my company and family out to dry is owned by my girlfriend?!"

Everything Edith feared about this situation was happening right infront of her and she felt her chances for a happy ending slipping away

"I wanted to delay the story for a few weeks but that was impossible, some of these things are out of my control but the absolute last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Edith watched Bertie as he stared straight ahead with his jaw tense and a look of confusion and pain on his face

"Bertie can I ask you something?" Edith said barely above a whisper  
Bertie looked at her and nodded at her to continue

"Did you know? What your company was doing?"

"No. No I didn't, mother made sure I stayed away from it. I had no idea until I forced her to tell me about the whole thing this morning. Is that a disapointment?" Bertie sardonically said

"Why would it be a disapointment? I know what kind of person you are, that you would never support something like that." Edith shot back becoming defensive

"If you knew what kind of person I was then you would know that I can't stand dishonesty." Bertie challenged her as he looked her dead in the eye

It pained Edith to see him so hurt, and it was because of her lack of action that lead them to this and she wanted to do everything she could to fix it.

"I completely understand why you're upset and I'm sorry, but please tell me what I can do to help us move past this."

Bertie took his time and in a low voice responded "The thing is Edith I don't think we can move past this, you won't pull the story and I don't expect you to but I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. I want to but I don't think I can."

"You're saying you want to end it?" Edith asked hoping that the tears she felt gathering would hold back

Bertie rose from his chair "There are a lot of things happening right now, it's probably not best for either of us to continue on. I just don't see a way forward. I'm sorry but that's how I feel."

Edith felt a crumbling sensation, she felt like she wanted to melt right into the floor, but a part of her refused to let him see her like that. He might have broken her heart just now but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of visual evidence. She might not have been able to keep herself together in the same situation a few years ago but she was stronger now and hated the idea of anyone knowing they had any sort power over her.

Edith stoically nodded her understanding and very calmly said

"If that's how you feel, then that's how you feel."

Bertie turned to leave but Edith spoke again before he could make his way through the door.

"Before you leave..." Bertie turned and Edith could see a shimmer in his eye that matched hers

"...I want you to know that I enjoyed our time together very much. And that you'll do a wonderful job in your new position, I know you will. Good luck with everything, I mean that."

"The very same to you, about everything. Goodbye Edith."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't have it all be smooth sailing now could I?

Thank you for all the very kind reviews, it's pretty flattering and now I feel a bit of pressure not to disappoint! But I am so glad you're all enjoying it! Next update soon, I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Bertie was leaving another office building in central London he didn't feel the need to become very acquainted with. It had been a month since the story about his company broke and he ended things with Edith, he was throwing himself into work trying to forget about his failed relationship and doing everything he could to rebuild Hexam corporation's tainted reputation.

This included showing his face more than he was used to in an effort to show the public and business community that things would be different with new leadership. Although Bertie loved Peter he was aware that not many people took him seriously and viewed Hexam as just a ticking time bomb, that did turn out to be true but Bertie was trying his hardest to bring them back as a respected organization.

He was just leaving lunch with investors in a new project hoping to convince them not to pull out completely when he saw a familiar face

"Laura?"

"Bertie?!... Hello, it's good to see you."

Bertie caught her attention with out thinking, his open and friendly nature came back to bite him. If he had been thinking he probably would have just slipped away from Edith's friend and work colleague and pulled out his phone to look at something nonexistent while walking quickly in the other direction.

He realized after getting her attention that he would inevitably be thinking of Edith for the rest of the day, something he was desperate not to do because he knew from experience it would leave him very melancholy in the evening.

"It's nice to see you again as well, how are you?" Bertie couldn't help but asking

"I'm well, thanks. I know you're keeping busy." Laura was certainly surprised to see him but even more surprised that he was being so polite considering what she had just published a few weeks ago

"I am, it's been a challenge but I have good people around me now. I know that you've been keeping busy as well."

The elephant in the room then became too big to ignore, after The Sketch published the Hexam story it became one of the most popular publications at least in London, with follow up stories and more investigative pieces it was doing better than ever before

"Bertie,...I hope you know it was nothing personal. We just-"

"I know..." Bertie cut her off and tried to ease her with a warm smile "...you were just doing your job like anyone else. It has been a bit of a headache, I never thought I would have to wade through protesters on my way into the office but, you did the right thing. And we'll be a better organization because of it, please don't worry yourself about it."

Laura smiled, appreciative of his grace and sense of accountability

"Always the gentleman, Hexam certainly is in good hands now. And Bertie I know this isn't my place..."

Laura wasn't sure if she should continue, but it was something that was bothering her ever since Edith called her from her flat and told her there wouldn't be any problems with continuing with the story and to just run a fair and objective piece. They would speak about it in detail later but Laura could tell from the way Edith was trying to keep her voice in check that things didn't go well with Bertie.

Laura had hoped reason and logic would have come through and he would have realized what he had with Edith rather than only reacting to the the shock of his girlfriend essentially being responsible for the greatest scandal his family ever faced. Although she liked Bertie very much he was still human it seemed, but she didn't feel ill towards him and hoped him and Edith could work it out eventually.

"...but when Edith told you she didn't know what we where investigating she wasn't lying. It was my place to tell her that we were investigating someone she was involved with and I would have if we found anything connecting you to it, but we never did."

Bertie was almost relieved she brought up Edith and listened patiently to what she had to say

"I'm guessing she told you everything that happened and...well it just seems like an impossible situation for us both right now."

"I won't pry anymore, I just wanted to be sure that you knew that. It was very good to talk to you Bertie, if you're ever interested in some good PR I'd be happy to help. People are very impressed with what you are doing lately."

Laura was ready to be on her way, she got what she needed to off her chest and she could see that Bertie wasn't exactly comfortably talking about his breakup

"Thank you for that, I might take you up on the offer..." Laura gave a friendly smile but before she could walk away Bertie added something else

"...how is she? Edith, that is."

Laura wasn't sure how to begin, she didn't want to betray her friend and make her out to be some broken hearted lovesick creature which Edith decidedly wasn't, but she could also tell that she was missing Bertie and her principals wouldn't allow her to reach out first

"She's keeping busy. She started writing more again, occupied with Marigold as always. She's finding things to do but, she'd probably be angry if I said this but, I think she'd like to hear from you to smooth things over, a part of her feels guilty I think."

"That's a shame, she has no reason to..." Bertie's thoughts pulled him away for a moment before he realized Laura was staring at him

"...Best of luck with everything Laura, I'll talk to our PR people about your offer, we are making an big announcement in a few days so that could work out well. It was nice to see you again, take care."

With that Bertie hurried off and Laura got the impression that he wasn't quite finished with Edith Crawley. 

* * *

"Hello, darlings!" Rosamund greeted as Edith and Marigold entered her sitting room, Marigold ran to give her aunt a hug as Edith set down their bags in a nearby chair

"Did you have loads of fun?" Rosamund asked as she cuddled the toddler on her lap and Edith took a seat on the couch

"I think we did, although Marigold was a bit frightened by the sabre toothed tiger." Edith answered as Marigold smiled shyly.

"That's to be expected, it's a great big scary thing, almost like Granny Violet..." Rosamund whispered to Edith's slight amusement "...I found some old toys of your mummy's and auntie's up in the attic and brought them down how about you go have a look?" Rosamund suggested to Marigold as she gave her a kiss on the head and sent her on her way

"I'm knackered, do you actually know how big that museum is? Of course she wanted to see everything, we might have a anthropologist on our hands." Edith said as she slipped off her shoes and tried to get comfortable

"She's a bright and curious little thing, just like her mother was. Did you happen to see the news at all today?" Rosamund said with a sly smile

"I didn't, I'm happy to say that I turned off the notifications on my phone and spent the day with my daughter. Did something major happen?"

"Promise not to get upset at me for bringing him up..." Rosamund carefully said as Edith had a pretty good guess on who she was talking about

"Again Rosamund? I'm not angry I'm just tired of talking about it, I know what you think but I doubt anything will change in the near future." Edith calmly said and Rosamund closely listened.

Thankfully only a few people knew about her and Bertie so the explanations she had to give were minimal, Laura of course knew exactly what happened and Edith filled her in that they left each other as friends. Her parents connected the dots and were sad to see things not work out for them, they were not shy in telling Edith how much they liked him the few times they actually met. Tom was sympathetic and Mary brushed it off as Edith derailing another relationship.

Rosamund was disappointed and Edith could tell she thought they should get back together, Edith had tried to explain over and over that they both made conscious decisions that led to them ending their relationship and the both of them were so occupied with their lives that a miraculous reunion wasn't likely. However Rosamund held out hope and tried to bring Bertie up in someway nearly every time they were together.

"There is a reason this time, he announced some rather big news. Flashy press conference and everything." Rosamund said as she typed away on her ipad

"Ros I really can't get into any work things right now, in fact I might join Marigold in her nap."

"Here, I already pulled it up, it's only a minute or two. It's interesting I promise."

Edith took the offered tablet and clicked play on the video clip, she saw Bertie smartly dressed, a bit nervous and standing in front of a very important looking podium, she couldn't help but have a small smile tug at her mouth as she watched Bertie nod to the reporters with a nervous grin of his own and start his speech.

Rosamund closely watched her niece as audio began to come out of the device

 _"Good afternoon and thank you for coming. As we all know Hexam corporation has engaged in deplorable practices under previous leadership. Because of this we have made sweeping personel changes and are recommitted to being a responsible and honorable business that will continue to lead our industry, provide a quality product to our customers and make Great Britain proud..."_

Edith could see his determination and felt extremely proud of him, she always had an feeling that he would make a good leader if he ever got the opportunity and she knew Peter thought that as well, in fact it didn't surprise her at all when Bertie was named his successor.

 _"...As a part of our reorganization I am happy to announce that after 10 years we will be returning all foreign production operations to where they belong in Northumberland and Yorkshire at their previous sites. We look forward to working with local authorities and communities to provide excellent British made plastics to the rest of the world."  
_  
Bertie began to take questions and the news piece moved onto something else and Edith set aside the tablet and looked up to see her aunt trying to gauge her reaction

"Good, I'm very glad. I remember when the factories closed down, quite a few people from the village lost their jobs didn't they?"

"Yes they did. It's quite a thing to do, not many people do that anymore. I've read that they expect shareholder's profits to go down by 8 or 10 percent. I'm guessing Bertie had to fight quite a battle."

"If you are trying to convince me of what a good person he is you're wasting your breath. I already know that and that's not the issue. Well I guess it is, he can't stand dishonesty and at the end of the day that's what I was. Even with the best intentions I didn't tell him the truth and he had to find out from someone else, his mother of all people." Edith shrugged and tried to put on a brave face.

Rosamund let out a sympathetic sigh

"It seems you turned out to be disappointingly human, and it's his loss for the record. I'm sorry I keep bringing it up but I just want you to be happy..."

Edith went to go sit next to her aunt and put her arm around her shoulder

"I know, and I've accepted that meddling is part of your nature but I'm as happy as I can be, truly. I love my job, I've got you and a wonderful group of friends and I have Marigold, which is more than I could ever ask for. Even Mary and I are on better terms lately. If I get into another relationship so be it, but I haven't been crying into my pillow."

"Of course you aren't my dear, and I am so proud of you. You're such a wonderful mother and quite the formidable woman."

Edith smiled and stretched to give Rosamund a kiss on the cheek

"I only try to take after you."


	14. Chapter 14

Bertie was walking back to his new office after his press conference as various workers paused to give him a round of applause. It had gone very well, especially since he was feeling so nervous but this is where he wanted to take the company and he knew it was the right thing to do.

He paused and thanked everyone for their kindness, expressed his excitement for all of them to grow the company together and jokingly ordered everyone to get back to work. After he entered his office he flopped down on the couch and tried to rest his eyes and his brain for a few moments before there was another knock on his door

"Yes?"

"Mr. Pelham, Mr. Shaw is here and he says he has something urgent."

"Send him in."

Bertie got up to take his seat at the desk and greeted the company lawyer

"Don't tell me we were selling arms to warlords underneath my nose as well." Bertie tiredly said

"No, not at all this is a bit more personal..." Bertie cocked his head at the news

"...when the authorities did another sweep of your mother's apartment they found this letter addressed to you. It's from Mr. Pelham- Peter Pelham. It seems she got a hold of his will from my predecesor and this must has been in with the documents."

"Typical Mother..." Bertie took the letter and felt a twinge of emotion at seeing Peter's handwritting again

"And another thing, the authorities asked me again to reiterate-"

"-They know they have my full cooperation but I think Mother fully educated herself regarding extradition laws a long time ago, but yes I'll pass on anything I hear. Thank you for this."

Mr. Shaw nodded his understanding and headed for the door to leave Bertie with his letter. Bertie told his assisstant no one was to disturb him and sat down to see what Peter's last words to him would be.

He opened the envelope to see a handwritten letter with what he thought looked like a coffee stain on the lower corner.

 _'The lawyer said I should do this so here it is:_

 _My dearest cousin and friend Herbert (I love how much you hate 'Herbert'),_

I _f you are reading this I either did something inspiringly heroic or incredibly stupid. Knowing myself as I do I would say it's probably the latter. Either way let me say this, whatever I did I'm sorry for being careless and dumb and whatever else added to it. I never knew why you gave a toss about me (it was your only fault) but I expect you're disappointed by my demise and I'm very sorry for that. I know you'll carry on and I hope you occasionally think of me. I must insist only happy memories while enjoying a stiff drink._

 _You should know by now I've left everything to you, you're the best one for the job after all. I know I haven't displayed it very much but I do care about this place if only a little bit. You're the only man who I can trust, and the only one who I know with out a doubt will give it his all and be terribly successful._

 _More importantly I picked you because I think you'll benefit from it the most. Because this is your chance to do things the way you want to, you'll have no one to answer to except yourself. Bertie I beg you to get out of your mother's shadow, be your own man and I know you'll do great things. Please don't let her dictate what you'll do with your life, whatever people may think of me I did things that made me happy and I had one hell of a ride. I hope you can give that to yourself as well._

 _Once again please don't dwell too much on my stupidity, take care of yourself, and please make yourself happy, I know you'll do a wonderful job. Lastly, thank you for always being in my corner I'm just sorry I couldn't be a better man in yours but I hope this helps in some way._

 _Forever your friend_  
 _-Peter x'_

* * *

"Remember, just a quick one then I have to get home, Daisy has exams she needs to study for and I promised to give her a few hours." Edith gently reminded as she followed Laura into the pub closest to their office

"Yes, of course but one cocktail after work won't hurt anyone."

The pair picked a table near the back after they ordered their drinks and Edith calmly waited for Laura to speak

"So,...the, um weather has been odd hasn't it?"

"Laura, just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Laura tried to innocently say as Edith shot her an impatient look

"I can tell you've been wanting to tell me something but you're nervous to. If you're thinking you'd like to explore a different opportunity, I'd be open to discussing options on how I can keep you on board."

"Oh, Edith no, no!" Laura said with her eyes wide

"Well, then what's going on?"

Laura took a breath to steady her nerves, her and Edith were friends there was no doubt about that, but she was still very aware who signed her paychecks

"Ok, the thing is, and at first I didn't think I should tell you but then I thought I should. So I decided to. And I hope you won't be angr-"

"My God Laura! Spit it out!" Edith nearly shouted earning a few curious looks from the surrounding tables

"I saw Bertie the other day and had a bit of a chat." Laura blurted out as she searched Edith's face for a reaction

"Ohh...and that's all?" Edith cooly said

"Yes, it was quick. He was leaving a building and I was coming in but he asked after you. I'm certainly no expert but I think he is still in love with you." Laura ventured still nervous about how Edith would take it

"That makes two of us then, doesn't it?" Edith quietly said as she stirred her drink

"Oh, Eeds. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, I know it makes no difference I just thought-"

"No, it's fine. I know your heart is in the right place, you and Ros and everyone else just want to see me happy, I know that. It's just that I think about it enough on my own I really don't need to spend any more time talking about it."

"You're right, absolutely right and I apologize for over stepping, really." Laura said in a sincere and honest voice as Edith gave her a watery smile

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, Laura completely understood if Edith would have left just then and gotten on with her evening. It might have been her sense of politeness, or the fact that the gin was tasting very good in that moment but something kept Edith from getting up and leaving.

Another few minutes passed before Edith finally spoke up

"Just so-...you know that I refuse to go begging to him right?"

"Yes, Edith you've made that very clear numerous times." Laura patiently said already having an idea of what would be coming next

"Ok, so what did he have to say? He didn't try and have a go at you about the story did he?"

"No, quite the opposite. I wanted to make it clear that the whole thing was nothing personal and he completely understood and was very gentlemanly and kind, deferential even. In fact I think he actually thanked me at one point."

Laura and Edith shared a laugh then, both very aware of Bertie's kind nature and need to make people feel appreciated.

"That's good, I never expected it but I would hate for there to be bad blood between us,...Hexam corporation and The Sketch I mean." Edith clarified as Laura had a knowing look on her face

"Of course, and I don't think there is bad blood between you and Bertie, not on his part anyway."

"What makes you so sure? He was very adamant about it being my 'damn magazine' the last time we spoke." Edith asked without any pretense of disinterest

Laura leaned forward and had the picture of Bertie's concerned faced when talking about Edith running in her head

"He asked about you, and not in a polite expected way, he really wanted to know how you were doing, he seemed very...interested."

"I don't think that means very much, Bertie is always concerned about other people, that's who he is." Edith said defensively, the idea of Bertie actually still caring for her bringing up feelings she wasn't exactly ready to deal with.

Sensing that Edith wasn't really taking her point Laura continued

"Can I just say this; Bertie is running a major international corporation that is in the middle of massive reorganization so I imagine he's a bit busy. He's being talked about in certain circles as the next big eligible bachelor, he's got a lot on his plate and a lot of opportunity. I'm telling you if he really was over you he wouldn't have looked and sounded like he did."

Still unconvinced Edith let out a deep breath and took another sip of her drink

"Edith, I can get a good read on people, you know I can. And I could tell Bertie was trying to put on a cheery front for me, but he also looked very sad especially when we were talking about you."

Frustrated, Edith's head snapped up

"So what do you think I should do? Call him up? Go beat down the doors of his office until he lets me in? He left me, and for a damn stupid reason at that. He should be sad, at least as sad as me about the whole thing..." Edith's voice trailed off embarrassed at her outburst

"...Laura, I do appreciate your concern, I really do but what happened, happened. I refuse to waste any of my time trying to get someone back who doesn't want to be with me. If Bertie feels the way you think he does then he can tell me that himself."

Edith's calm but passioned way of speaking let Laura know that was all that was going to be said on the subject and she did feel a sort of admiration for her friend for sticking to her principals despite the fact she still clearly cared about him.

"Maybe it's best if you two never work things out, you're both obviously too stubborn to function." Laura said with a bit of mischief that let Edith know she was kidding.

"Granny always says a leopard can't change their spots, I am wondering when we'll talk about your love life though." Edith said with a smile on her face matching Laura

"When there is one worth talking about you'll be the first to know." 

* * *

We're nearing the end I promise! Only about 2 more to go, I'm sorry if I'm putting you all through the wringer but I'll try to make it worth it!


	15. Chapter 15

Edith had just gotten Marigold down for her nap, which was a blessing since she had an article to finish, an interview to prep for, and she had to get around to clearing out Marigold's closet for summer. She certainly was keeping occupied and she enjoyed it, it was far better than wallowing in heartbreak. Edith tried that before and it didn't exactly agree with her.

Of course she missed Bertie, especially at times like this when the house wasn't loud enough to distract her and the only thing she heard was the occassional car passing and her own fingers clicking on the keyboard. They spent many afternoons and evenings with Edith at the table typing away and Bertie on the couch with his papers and reports spread around him. They would trade glances at each other and smile when one of them would be caught gazing.

They communicated with the minimal amount of words while working, a simple "Want one?" while Edith passed on the way to the kitchen with a grunt of confirmation from Bertie resulting in a cup of tea for both of them happened more than once. Bertie began to recognize the difference between Edith letting out a sigh as a part of her thought process and a huff of air as a sign of her frustration and need to talk out her ideas with someone.

And sometimes there was no talking or sneaking looks at all, just the comfort of someone else's constant presence. Then there was all the times they spent together not working in that room, she adored the conversations they found themselves spiraling into late at night. She had friends and family that she enjoyed talking to but Bertie was rare in that she felt she needed to talk to him, sometimes things wouldn't exactly make sense until she shared them with him and heard what he thought.

She didn't regret their relationship, she was hurt it ended but she couldn't ever regret getting to know someone like him. A part of her thought that maybe one day they'd sort themselves out and find their way back together, the thought was usually dismissed, Bertie was the one who called it off and Edith certainly won't go begging to him. She knew she was actually quite the catch for the right man and he'll have scores of women throwing themselves at him now. Soon he'll forget all about her, maybe that would be for the best he said himself he couldn't trust her, she didn't want to be in a relationship without trust anyway.

Edith continued working, once she finally got focused she was making great progress so much so that she tried to ignore the knocking at the door. Any important deliveries went to the office and her friends would have called first, it was probably someone selling something, it was only when the knocking became louder and she was afraid they would wake her toddler that Edith stormed to the door ready to read the riot act to whoever was on the other side.

Edith almost ripped the door off the hinges as she opened it

"Do you know there is-"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Edith please let me in, just for a moment." Bertie pleaded as Edith stared at him slack jawed

"Marigold is sleeping, you could of woken her up." Was the only thing Edith managed to say, nearly constant daydreaming of someone turning up out of the blue and them actually standing in front of you on your doorstep without warning turned out to be quite the shock

Bertie bit his lip in regret.

"I'm very sorry, we need to talk and I didn't want to call or text because...I didn't think I could stand the waiting for a reply and I needed to see you in person."

"I see..."

"Do you want me to come back? Edith you have no reason to, but if you would just give me a few moments I'd be very grateful. Please."

Bertie stood waiting for a response, Edith was leaned against the frame with her head still swimming, she thought about slamming the door in his face, maybe telling him off right on the step and chasing him down the street. She also felt a desire to throw her arms around his neck and tell him never to leave, but an instant later she thought about strangling that very same neck.

In the end ingrained aristocratic politeness won out and Edith stepped aside and opened the door wider

"Come in then, but Marigold should be waking soon and I don't think it would be good for her to see you."

"Thank you, and it will only be a few minutes I promise." Bertie gratefully said as Edith gestured toward the sitting room.

Edith followed him in then deliberately took a seat on the opposite side of the couch from where he was standing

"Please, take a seat. We don't have to stand on formality do we?..." Edith asked as Bertie nodded his thanks and eased into the chair

"...Alright, what do you need to say?"

Bertie shifted to the edge of seat and was rubbing his hands together in that nervous way that Edith always teased him about, he softly cleared his throat and began

"I got a letter a few days ago, from Peter..." Edith's eyebrow shot up at the news and Bertie went on the explain

"...it was in with the will and it seemed Mother thought it best that I didn't see it."

Without a thought to subtly Edith rolled her eyes as Bertie continued

"I know, not very surprising. The point is though, Peter knew me better than anyone and he gave me some very good advice and I had a bit of a think about it, and I realized...last night...what an utter moron I've been." Bertie looked to Edith gauge her reaction and saw a steely reserve in her that didn't seem to bode well for his chances.

"I might agree with that, and is that what you came here to tell me?"

"Yes, and to apologize. And to see if you would allow me to try and make everything up to you."

Edith was looking at Bertie while he was waiting for her response and she saw the gentle lovely man that she knew so well but there was also a voice deep inside her telling her not to let him back into her and Marigold's life because how could she be sure that he wouldn't take off again?

"Bertie you're being very vague, and I really don't have time to guess what you mean." Edith said to buy her self more time as Bertie left his seat to sit closer to her

"I mean that I still love you and expect I always will. I was an idiot, and all I want is a chance to prove how much you mean to me. I want us to give it another shot, on your terms obviously, but it turns out I happen to need you very much and I want to do everything possible to make you happy."

"You're the one who left me, I realize that I should have told you about the story earlier but I at least thought we could have worked it out but the next thing I know is that you're headed out the door..." Edith angrily said

"I know, and that will be something I'll regret forever. But my only excuse is that I wasn't thinking right, I was at my lowest and it seemed the whole world was piling it on me, then on top of it I found out from someone else what your magazine had planned and it was stupid of me, but I thought I'd better go it alone."

"Well you seem to be doing fine alone."

Bertie looked to Edith then with pain written all over his face

"I am doing the opposite of fine..." Bertie tried to hide his emotions from Edith but she could plainly see what he was going through and despite her efforts she desperately wanted to hold him and make him feel better and return to what they were

"Bertie, nothing has changed. If you're thinking that it would be better to have your enemies closer or something...I won't hold back on you if we find something else, and I will not be used or influenced."

Bertie reached over to grab Edith's hands in his and looked straight into her face

"Edith, the thing that I realized was that my job doesn't matter to me as half as much as you do. You and Marigold are the most important things to me, you'll never have to and I would never ask you to compromise your integrity for a bunch of men in a board room. In fact if you want me to I'll quit the whole damn thing and go to work for you in your mailroom, or take over Daisy's job, whatever you like."

That earned a smile from Edith which put Bertie a bit more at ease, but Edith soon replied

"And what about the other thing you talked about? You said you lost trust in me, so where does that leave us?"

"I was hurt by the whole thing that is true, but I'm trying to understand your point of view and what an impossible situation you were in. If I was in your shoes I'm not sure what I would have done honestly. In the heat of the moment I stupidly forgot all the other times we trusted each other and those mean much more, don't they?"

Edith stood and took a few steps away from Bertie, she was so close to giving in and letting him talk his way back into her life but she knew that she needed to be sure before she put herself in a position to be hurt again

"And what if something like this happens again? Where you might have to choose between me and your work?"

Bertie didn't expect this to be easy, ever since the day he left he was beating himself up for hurting her. He tried to rationalize the whole situation, at first he thought she was in the wrong completely and he did the right thing for himself. Then he couldn't help but try and see things from her side and that lead him to take the position that sometimes things just don't work out for people. Finally after the guilt had eaten away at him he decided he wasn't good enough for her in the first place, that she deserved someone courageous and more deserving of her than he was.

Finally wise words from Peter and someone else made him realize that for some reason Edith really did love him and that's why it was so hard for her to tell him in the first place and every day that he spent wallowing in self pity was a day wasted for both of them. So here he was now trying to convince her to give him another chance despite his stupid actions and he felt that it might be the most important thing he's ever tried to do.

"I hope that wouldn't happen, but if it does we'll deal with it. I'd like us to be honest with one another and we can figure it out from there." Edith looked at him suspiciously still unconvinced that he really meant what he said

Bertie went to stand closer to Edith and softly said

"Edith, when I left that day it was probably the most cowardly thing I've ever done and I can't tell you how ashamed of it I am. You deserve better than that. But my priorities are in the right place now so I hope you can forgive me."

"How can I know you won't leave again? Because I can't do this all again if you're just going to take off when we have another problem." Edith honestly said her vulnerability hurting Bertie to his core

Bertie moved his hand to cradle Edith's face and taking in his kind gaze once again Edith felt herself loosing the check on her emotions and them coming to the surface

"I'm not going to pretend to be the smartest man in the world but I do know without a doubt that I'll never find someone I can love like I love you. I did a damn stupid thing and I realize that now, and I also realized that I'd rather go through a million problems together, with you, then take the easy way by myself..."

What Bertie had said quieted the doubting voice in the back of Edith's head and now everything was telling her to hold onto Bertie and not let him go

"...I've done nothing but think of you since that day. I truly am so sorry for what I put you through. If you'll forgive me and give me another chance I promise you won't regret it."

Bertie was beginning to think he had tried his best to make his case and understandably Edith might need some time to process everything that had happened.

"I've missed you very much, I will admit that." Edith said as she looked into his eyes and let her hand rest on his forearm

"That's nice to hear..." Bertie ventured still unsure of what she was thinking "...Edith, I know this might be a shock so I understand if you'll need some time, but just so I don't go crazy can you tell me if you'll at least think about getting back together?"

"Of course I will...but, it seems the two of us have been stubborn long enough actually." Edith said as she stepped even closer to Bertie

"I think that's fair to say." Bertie replied with his hopes rising

"Any sane person would say we should probably stop mucking about and get on with it..." Edith said as a small smile played at the edge of her mouth and Bertie waited for her to continue "...Bertie, you hurt me a great deal but I do love you. I really do love you, so I accept your apology and I want us to give this another go."

Bertie happily wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank God for you." Bertie said as he slightly pulled away and bent down to place a sound kiss on Edith's lips, the kiss deepened and hands weaved into hair and roamed further, but they were interrupted by a small sleepy voice

"Mummy?"

Edith looked over his shoulder to see her daughter with a curious look on her face holding the stuffed rabbit Bertie got her so many months ago

"Darling you're up!" Edith said surprised and only slightly embarrassed

Edith and Bertie untangled from each other and Bertie took a step towards Marigold and bent down. The little girl seemed mostly confused at his sudden presence but also appeared to be a little excited that one of her favorite playmates returned

"Hello sweetheart, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately but I was being very silly, can you forgive me?"

A smile spread across the girl's face as she nodded yes and took a jump into his arms

"I miss you Bertie, I like your stories more than Mummy's" Marigold tried to whisper as she hugged him around the neck and Bertie rose with her wrapped around him

"I'll be around for plenty of stories for as long as you like, I promise." Bertie said back to her as he shared a meaningful look with Edith

"Bertie can you sleep over?!" Marigold excitedly asked

Bertie looked over to Edith who was wearing a sly grin

"I think that's up to Mummy..."

Edith walked over to join Bertie and Marigold and leaned into his side

"I don't see why not, in fact I'm sure we would all like that very much."

* * *

Ta-da! well that's them sorted. I wanted to give Bertie a chance to come back (mostly) on his own because that's what I think his character would have done fairly quickly, I feel like Mary's involvement in their reunion was just meant to redeem her previous actions in the eyes of the viewer. But either way they got back together in the end!

Just a bit of an epilogue to go then that's it for this story! Hope you all liked it!


	16. Epilogue

"You're sure I can't get anything for you?" Edith asked as looked around the hotel suite at the various complimentary bottles

"No, I just want you."

Bertie reached to catch Edith's wrist and gently pulled her down to sit on top of him as she curled into the arm rest of the couch and he nuzzled the side of her neck

"Oh, that feels good..." Edith trailed off as Bertie's arms wrapped around her

"I have received compliments before." Bertie confidently replied wth his voice muffled against Edith's ear

"I meant sitting down, but what you're doing is quite nice as well."

"It was a long day wasn't it?"

"And a happy one I should hope" Edith quickly added

Bertie leaned his head back to look at Edith straight on

"Today, I married the most exceptionally wonderful woman in the world, who also happens to be stunningly beautiful in every way and my best friend so yes, a very happy day indeed."

Edith couldn't help but lean in and give him a loving kiss, today had been perfect and now she was in a hotel in York ready to fly to their honeymoon tomorrow morning and she didn't want to change a thing. It only took Bertie a week to propose after they reunited, of course he apologized if Edith felt rushed or pressured but he earnestly explained that he wouldn't be marrying anyone else and he wanted Edith to be sure of his intentions and he'd wait 2 months or 2 years or however long she wanted.

Edith did not want to wait long at all so they decided to marry sooner rather than later and with Bertie being able to take off from work for a honeymoon New Year's Eve seemed the perfect time. The idea of a country wedding where Edith grew up appealed to them both, they hoped it being the holidays and in the middle of rural Yorkshire would dissuade most of the paparazzi but just in case one of Bertie's old friends from the Army provided security as a wedding gift.

They tried to keep the whole affair small but with Bertie's necessary ties to the business world and Edith's growing importance in publishing, not to mention the fact that Edith's parents insisted on opening up the Abbey for the reception the guest list and all it's requirements ballooned to make it quite the event.

"I never knew you had such a way with words, I thought I was the writer here." Edith teased as she used her finger tips to brush hair away from Bertie's forehead

"You bring it out of me darling, you're my muse." Bertie playfully replied

Edith smiled in response and grabbed a hold of his hand

"I do hope you had at least a little fun today, I know we had to invite some people just because of your work and mine, and of course Granny simply had to have people there to show off in front of, and I know you were missing Peter, I wish he could of been there."

Bertie lifted up Edith's hand to give it a gentle kiss

"I was, and he would have had a field day with your Granny's friends that would've been a treat." Bertie joked with a slightly sad smile

"I would of loved to see him and Mary go to battle with each other across a dining room table, we could of probably sold tickets."

Bertie laughed genuinely then, imagining his cousin and new sister-in-law trading snippy comments as he and Edith enjoyed the show

"He liked you very much you know."

"Did he? Well I liked him. He was whip smart but I could tell he had a soft side he didn't like people to see, that's endearing in a way."

Bertie looked to Edith and smiled, impressed that she had such an accurate read on his cousin despite only a handful of meetings

"He was actually the one who made me ask you out."

Bertie cheekily confessed and looked over to see Edith's reaction

"Oh, I figured that." Edith simply said as confusion washed over Bertie's face

"What do you mean by that?"

"A few days after Rose's party I got a call from him while he was in Spain, it was a bit surprising but we had fun while I wrote that article about him a few months prior so it was good to hear from him. He asked about the magazine and what I've been up to, including plainly asking if I was seeing anyone..."

Bertie laughed at that bit, Peter was never one to beat around the bush

"...I of course asked about him then it dawned on me that the funny, handsome man I was trying so hard to flirt with at that party mentioned that he was Peter's cousin, so I told him I met you a few days earlier. Peter proceeded to talk my ear off at how nice and smart and decent and clever and what a good man you were and how you didn't have many friends in town and how he wished you could find more people to go out with. Then he had to rush off the phone for something.

"I am not at all surprised he did that." Bertie said almost embarrassed but slightly delighted that his cousin was always looking out for him

"He didn't exactly say 'my cousin is going to call you, please say yes to a date' but he did try and plant the seed a bit." Edith clarified as she enjoyed watching Bertie realize Peter was essentially behind it all

"He did say I was going to thank him one day for it, and he's right about that. Thank you Peter." Bertie jokingly said looking up at the ceiling

"I can believe he didn't tell you about that." Edith laughed

"He didn't say a word, maybe he thought I'd get flustered or something." Bertie tried to explain

"I suppose we do have him to thank for all of it, don't we?" Edith asked as she leaned her head on Bertie's shoulder

"I suppose we do...and maybe someone else..."

Edith's head jerked up and she turned to face Bertie more directly

"Who would that be?"

"You can let on that I told you anything, I was sworn to secrecy." Bertie seriously answered

Edith was becoming a bit confused at the mysterious way Bertie was behaving, he was always so open and honest she had never seen him like this

"Alright, so..." Bertie slowly began "...back when we- I was an ass and we broke up I got that letter from Peter then later on that night I get a phone call from your employee strongly encouraging me to get my act together."

"Employee?..." Edith wondered until the shoe finally dropped "...Oh Laura?!"

"Yes, but she can't know that I told you, she was very adamant about that." Bertie said a bit amused at Edith's shocked expression

"Well, what did she say?" Edith followed up hungry for details

"I can't remember it verbatim, but I think it was along the lines of 'you two are the best thing to ever happen to each other and if you'd stop being so stubborn you'd realize that you still love her and she still very much loves you' and there might have been more colorful language thrown in here and there." Bertie explained still smiling at the memory of a frustrated Laura calling him up and scolding him for nearly ten minutes

"Laura isn't someone for inaction, that's why I hired her. And I suppose it took someone to nudge us together in the first place so it makes sense that someone had to nudge us together again later on"

"Yes, but let's not have that problem again. I won't be nudged anymore because now I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"And we'll have to remember to thank Peter and Laura for that always." Edith said with a sense of appreciation in just how lucky she and Bertie were to have found each other

"I'm just glad she thought I was good enough for you." Bertie leaned in once again to place a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth

"Oh, I think I may have come out on top in this deal." Edith replied as she gave Bertie a kiss of his own

"I think that's something we'll always argue about, which one of us is punching above our weight." Bertie commented as his free hand lightly rested on Edith's thigh

"I'm willing to have that debate anytime."

"I know, you're as stubborn as a mule."

"Yes, but you love me for it." Edith happily said as she began to undo Bertie's tie and shirt buttons

"Of course I do, and I think we're going to have a wonderful life together despite your stubbornness and the fact that you don't squeeze the toothpaste out properly."

"Bertie, I am not fighting about toothpaste on our wedding night."

"Only teasing..." Bertie leaned in and gave Edith a kiss and felt her deepen it as her hands moved up his shoulders "...I'm sure there are other things we can do before we have to fly out in the morning."

"You're absolutely right, in fact I know just what I want to do to start our wonderful life together." Edith stood from the couch then and pulled Bertie up with her

"Mrs. Pelham are you trying to make me blush?" Bertie asked as his arms snaked around Edith's middle and his lips found the side of her neck as she was leading him to the bedroom

"I'm trying to make you do more than just blush..." Edith replied as they entered the bedroom and Bertie kicked the door closed behind them.

They would just barely make it to the plane on time the next morning. 

* * *

A/N; Ok all done then! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I am truly blown away by all the positive responses and it's been so so so nice to read all your reviews. I only really do this because I enjoy it so it's really cool that other people actually like to read it.

Anyway thanks again, take care and I hope you all have a lovely summer! 


End file.
